Unexpected Consequences
by Anka7995
Summary: Harry, tired of the attention leaves for Muggle University but finds the most unexpected person there.
1. Prologue

**Tired of all the attention, after finishing his education, Harry James Potter, left the wizarding world and joined the Muggle University, Biology is fun, especially when you have an unexpected classmate. **

_**1. Prologue**_

_**Harry POV**_

"Are you sure, about this?" Remus asked me for I thought the thousandth time.

"Yes Remus. I am tired of the attention, I have given my NEWTs and finished my magical study. I just need a break from all of this." I replied.

"Is it because of what happened with Ginny?" I felt a pang in my heart and I sighed. "It wasn't working Remus... It happened for the best, I suppose."

Remus looked at me sceptically. I looked back at him. We continued our glare contest until Tonks entered the room carrying a year old Teddy.

"Hawwy" the little kid said. I took him from Tonks and sat him in my lap as he played with my glasses.

"You can stay here as long as you like, Harry." Tonks said to me in hope that I'd stay. I adjusted Teddy on my lap.

"No Tonks, I am just tired of all the media and attention, and I have finished my education. I'll join the University. Take a while off, clear my head sort things out..." I trailed off.

"But you leaving is not a solution." Remus added.

I smiled at him, "Remus... Please."

"Fine." He conceded.

" manage the business and stuff while I am gone." I said referring to the Potter and Black enterprises.

He nodded.

"And... no one should know my location unless extremely important." I added.

"Not even Hermione?" Remus asked and I shook my head.

"That's not fair though, Malfoy knows."

"He is my business partner and been my side when others weren't." I said and added, "Hermione doesn't needs to choose again between me and Ron, last time she chose me but this time I doubt that and besides she deserves her happiness." Whatever happens Hermione will always be like a sister to me, no negative feelings towards her. But I was not ready to give away my secret to her, yet.

I stood up and started to leave.

"Bye Remus, Tonks... Tedd. I'll be back for Christmas, okay?"

Remus nodded and gave me a hug.

After final goodbyes, I left the Grimmauld Place.

It was after 6 hours drive I reached the Melchester University campus. It was sort of deja vu because, the campus was on the basis of a castle. Nothing magnificient as Hogwarts but inviting in its own way.

I went to the office to meet the Headmistress.

The office and the classes took place in the main building. The boys and the girls dorm were separate in newly built buildings.

I waited for about ten minutes and I was called in the office.

I entered to find the crisp and strict Headmistress I'd seen for two interviews for the University.

"Morning Mr. Potter." she said crisply.

"Morning Professor Thomas." I replied.

"Well, here is your i-card and other formalities papers, sign them and submit them in the office and collect your dorm number and locker number."

I nodded and with permission of the headmistress I left the office.

I completed the technicalities and formalities and went towards the dorm. Thankfully, we had our separate dorm rooms and hence, I got adjusted with a few spells.

Classes were to start from Monday and today was Friday, I had two days to explore the campus.

I strolled through the ground towards the basketball court and bumped into someone I'd never expected to be here,

"Potter." wide brown eyes said in surprise.

"Greengrass." I said.


	2. Daphne Greengrass

_**OMG! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, favorites and follows! Believe me guys I am overwhelmed! Now I am extremely sorry for being late in update as I was sick and re-wrote the chapter three times so as to live it to your expectations but alas I am still not happy with myself. Okay on to the chapter! Hope your like it, Read and Review!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Daphne Greengrass' look. **_

* * *

_**PS: the link for my image of Greengrass' hairstyle. Just the Hairstyle though and the hair is not that blown... Well Here and you can read now :P**_

.

* * *

_**Chapter**__**2:**_

_"Greengrass." I said. _

She looked different than I'd last seen her, her long brown hair had been replaced by short, shoulder length hair with red streaks in her brown hair. Her eyes were the same, chocolate brown. Not that I usually saw Slytherin Girls. Daphne Greengrass though, or Ice Princess as she was called was different. Practically unapproachable by boys but still their favorite topic. He remembered the dorm room conversations quite well discussing in detail about her every feature. And that peaked the interest and hence I would observe her, just observe, mind you.

"What are you doing here Potter?" she asked her eyes narrowed. This was her Ice Princess aura, but beyond it I could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"I could ask you the same, Greengrass. This is not exactly the place I expect to see you in." I replied.

"Did my father send you?" She asked nervously her voice wavering.

"No. I don't even know him!" I said looking at her like she had lost her marbles.

"That's why you would be the least suspected." She said more to herself than to me.

She looked like battling with herself and then asked, "And what are you doing here, this is a Muggle University for God's sake!" whispering the last part.

"Taking a break." I said shortly. She raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. It'd been two, three actually since I last saw her. I had to return to school, but she didn't have to.

"What are you doing here though? You come from a Pure-Blooded family."

The Ice-Queen snorted and said shrugging, "Hiding."

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Some other day Potter, when you speak the truth perhaps." She said and sauntered off.

I had nothing to do but roam about the campus but my thoughts were on Daphne Greengrass. I had heard a few things about her. Just heard from Draco about the Marriage Contract Lucius wanted between Draco and Astoria, the elder sister though was never mentioned.

**HPDGHPDGHPDGHPDGHPDGHPDGHPDG HPDGHPDGHPDGHPDGHPDG**

* * *

Daphne POV.

Use your tears where it matters. I had learnt that when I was six. When my grandmother died leaving me to her son and his wife. I know I should call them Mom and Dad but they didn't seem that much to me. They had the money for me but not love or care. They paid me attention when they wanted something and that something was for me to be bethrothed to the highest bidder.

I came to know about that on my Seventeenth birthday.

Every wizard or witch expects something big for their seventeenth birthday, when they come of the age. But what I got is a stack of parchment and a letter no a note from my parents,

_"Daphne,_

_We want you to choose your bethrothal contract. Make sure you chose the one with greatest advantage._

_Yours,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass._"

But I did not want to do that. So I ran. I never returned after my Seventh Year.

I just ran away. Being the Slytherin I was everything was planned. I had the money converted it into muggle one and with the help of Muggle course and then I joined the University for Psychology course.

But what I didn't expect was to find the Boy-who-lived in my University. I ran back to my dorm room and sat on my bed breathing hard.

"What happened?" Asked my best friend, due to whom I was present here. Who encouraged me to follow my heart and dreams. "You look like you've seen a ghost... But that shouldn't scare you, should it?" Samantha Banks smirked referring to Hogwarts.

"No it shouldn't but seeing Harry Potter in the University Campus definitely should affect me." I whispered. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. But after a moment she calmed and said,

"That shouldn't worry you, should it? I mean he is all light and didn't even know you in Hogwarts, did he? Your father couldn't possibly send him."

"That's right and all but he is _Harry Potter_ the media follows him like a fly follows cake. If his location is known mine would be known too."

"You are just being a paranoid. The last place to expect the boy-who-conquered the Dark Lord is a Muggle University." She smiled and added, "But I know one thing for sure, this year is going to be interesting."

I glared at her but silently agreed. Worry subsiding for a while.


	3. First Day of The Term

_**A/N:**** don't ignore it! :P **_**Thanks all the 69 followers, 45 faves and 13 reviews it means a lot! Thanks a lot! Okay, I managed to write full chapter in Harry POV. Thanks echo27fire to point out my mistake. Multi POV in a single chapter is irritating. On to the story now. I have updated my profile and posted link to Daphne's hairstyle, if anyone interested!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I own anything you don't recognise. The recognisable things belong to JKR atleast in this chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:The First Day of The Term**_

Harry POV:

I woke up early anticipating the first day of the University. Strolling the campus had helped. The campus was wide with various facilities and it was just fine.

The second day in the University I learned that there were three more magical people in the whole University. One was Daphne Greengrass second my neighbour of sorts, Jake Sanders and third was a girl Sam, whom Jake had mentioned. Jake was a friendly guy who enjoyed basketball and was ready to teach me a bit of it. We also studied for a while in the Library. Thankfully, Jake, even though being a wizard did not exclaim his presence. He was an American Wizard and was home-schooled magic as his parents thought he should complete his Muggle Education. He frequently mentioned a girl called Sam but never her full name. It was with her he had joined a University in England.

Biology was an interesting subject on the other hand, it seemed to be really interesting to learn about the various processes in the body and really aweing was the detail within the simplest process. Thankfully, as my major is Psychology, there is only a breather of the actual Biology Major.

And I had done the thing Hermione Granger would have been proud of, I pre-read my course book, she would be extremely overwhelmed and honestly might have an heart-attack when I'd accept that pre-reading seemed useful.

As per the course offered, I had to take five subjects and I had enroled for Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Psychology and Literature.

Out of which Psychology being my major was extremely important. The first period was Biology followed by Psychology and then Literature than lunch break than Physics and Chemistry. The classes lasted for about five hours and then we had time for self study and which was expected most by the teachers. Today, being the first day we had Intoductory Lecture and hence the day started early.

I got dressed up quickly in the uniform which we were required to wear. The uniform was Black in colour a white black shirt and black pant, with a black blazer with golden stripes and the school emblem on the shirt as well as the blazer.

I met Jake outside the dorm room and we together made it towards the auditorium, where all the functions were to be held.

On the entrance I spottes Daphne Greengrass with a girl with black hair. Jake scarily led me towards the two of them.

"Harry" he said "This is my friend Samantha Banks" the girl glared at him and he amended, "who likes to be called Sam not Samantha."

I laughed. My first genuine laugh after the incident.

They looked funny at me and I said, "Its just that one of my friends is just like that. She doesn't liked to be called by her full name, neither her first name for that!"

Jake and Sam smiled at me. "I can relate." she said grinning at me.

"I am Sam,by the way." She held her hand for me and I shook it.

"I am Harry." I said and she nodded.

In the whole interaction I noticed Daphne was eyeing me curiously. Oh, then it hit. She looked at me like Gryffindor Golden Boy or thought I looked at her as Ice Princess, a small voice added in my head.

"I am Harry Potter." I held my hand for her.

"I am Daphne Greengrass." she said shaking my hand.

Sam eyed me curiously.

"Come on." she said and the four of us entered the auditorium together.

We sat in the front row, something not unusual. With Hermione, it was generally being in the front row for every important lecture and as per her every lecture was important. Thinking about Hermione reminded me of the times at Hogwarts and the fun we had even though at the end of every year something was bound to happen and there were regular trips to infirmary for him atleast. I sighed involuntarily and Daphne who was sitting next to me looked up. It might have looked like I didn't want the company because she was glaring at me.

"Missing Hogwarts." I clarified to her in a whisper.

She looked surprised and then snorted, "Trips to infirmary?" she asked in a whisper.

First, I was surprised at Ice Queen showing emotions. And second, she noticed me in school? Well, now I sound like a desperate teenager. Wait, I am a teenager.

"Maybe..." I whispered conspirationally and she looked up at me curiously. She might have said something but soon Professor Thomas came on stage and tapped the microphone.

"Welcome to Malchester University. As today is your first day I would like a few words..."

I smiled as the words, _Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! _came to my mind. Seemed like Daphne was thinking on similar lines because out of the corner of my eye her cheeks seemed to be lifted but the Headmaster instead said,

"The rules are clearly stated in the handbook but as we all know many of you would find it boring to read I'll just say a few important of them. First, responsible behaviour is expected from all students. There should be fun as well as sincerity. You'll show respect to all your Professors and seniors. Ragging on a smaller scale by the seniors is fine but if it gets beyond certain limits, report them. The classes can be taken in two batches morning and afternoon. We have divided you on your preferences but if you can't adjust to the schedules you can change the batch but within the first two weeks of the semester. As, you have a major Psychology, all of you would be given various projects and surveys to know each other better and to know your Professors better,do all of the Projects seriously and importantly, honestly. The library will be closed at nine in the evening so please evacuate it before the closing time. If you have any doubts or problems related to the subject or in general your professors are always there as we believe in an open Teacher-student relationship. I would also like if you be open and honest with your Professors. We won't mind if you point out our mistakes and expect the same from you. Education is our mission, not just profession. Hope we work cordially for next four years. Any doubts, please feel free to ask. Oh and I almost forgot. There are no restrictions for boys to go in girls' dorms or vice versa but we expect responsible behaviour. That would be all, so on to your queries..."

Much to my surprise Daphne's hand shot up.

"Professor" she said when Professor Thomas nodded towards her, "The University Prospectus states that we are to do some interactive activities... So what they are?"

"Oh!" The Professor said, "I almost forgot you will have to chose one sport and one extra-curricular activity or club so as to its not just studies in your life. The clubs and activities list are on various notice boards and even your seniors will tell you all about it."

There was a murmur of excitement round the Auditorium and after a few questions and queries about the syllabus course time, holiday time and library and so on. The meeting ended and we were ushered to our first class. I, Daphne, Sam and Jake got the same schedule so went to our first class Biology.

The Biology text was very interesting and I was looking forward towards the class. The professor was a middle aged man by the name Professor William Grey. He seemed to be fun and made a few jokes while teaching the lesson. The atmosphere of the University was completely different from Hogwarts and some things were similar.

Like, teachers in here joke, say fun stuff and make an effort to get to know the students but in Hogwarts they were strict some teachers had soft spots for few students but that would be it. Sometimes I wonder if UI wasn't the boy-who-lived/ the boy-with-whom-the Dark-Lord was obsessed would Dumbledore still be interested in me. Well, no use thinking about that stuff, is there?

The first chapter in Biology was all about Cell Basic Unit of Life.

The next class was Chemistry and the first unit was Basic Concepts and Introductions to Chemistry. At first, I had a sense of déjà vu as he knew Chemistry was similar to Potions and the classroom was dimly lit just like the dungeons and instead of the cauldrons there were test-tubes and chemicals. The professor was Professor Andrew Duffin he seemed the exact opposite from Professor Snape. His hairstyle strangely familiar to Snape's was scary but he seemed to be a joker he cracked so many jokes that there was constant laughter in the class. And before knowing through the jokes a few reactions were completes and I almost learnt them by the jokes cracked related to them.

The third class was Physics and Professor Shawn Marsfields, an Indian guy taught it. He was not as fun as the former two teachers but used basic logic in formulae and concepts. He revised everything from the basic beginning that is since about Grade 5.

Then there was lunch break and as we went in the cafeteria to grab the lunch Jake and Sam were discussing the classes excitedly as were other students, I was rather lost in my own thoughts but joined the conversation as we four sat on a table with other two students, Dan Marsfields who was actually Physics Professors' son and Jenna Moon who seemed to know Dan from before. The two of them were fun to talk and were on the same wavelength as us. Soon, Dan, Sam, Jake and Jenna decided to go check out the notice boards and grab the signup sheets.

So Daphne and I were left alone to go to Psychology class after finishing out lunch which was still left to be completed.

"So..." I and Daphne said simultaneously after moments of awkward silence and playing with the food.

We looked at each other and smiled.

"This place is different from Hogwarts." Daphne said.

"Yeah... I have been to Muggle School but this is different." I said completing my spaghetti and getting up.

"Really? Why?" Daphne asked surprised, getting up as well.

"I was raised by Muggles, my aunt and uncle actually." I said, unable to keep the disgust out of my voice.

She seemed to be surprised by the disgust in my voice but did not comment anything on it.

"Oh..." she said. "At least you know little things about the subjects then and a lot about technology!" she exclaimed. "It really took me a lot of time to get a hang of all the technology; I mean computers, laptops, iPhones, iPods and so on! Really, if the high-headed purebloods see the Muggle technology now then they might probably die of heart attack."

I chuckled. Remembering that the Greengrasses were always neutral in the war and their point of view in Pureblood politics.

"Yep." I agreed then amended, "But that's not entirely true... Draco when he learned about it he announced he'll be the slave of Muggles." I added a serious tone to it.

She started laughing at that, "Really? So you are actually friends? I didn't believe the Prophet when they mentioned it."

"If you call a five page article to 'mention' something" I snorted, "but to answer your question we are. More because of Hermione I guess, she believes in second chances a lot and besides he is not that bad just acts like a spoilt princess sometimes." I chuckled; it was what I used to call him when he gets in a foul mood about not getting something his way. Sometimes it is hard to believe that we left years of animosity behind and became friends and now would be for a year! He helped me a lot when I was in my most lonely phase of life.

Daphne giggled at my princess comment, "Oh, you must have seen how he talked about _you_ in the Common Room it was more like the princess didn't get her prince."

I raised my eyebrows at her and said as we reached the classroom,

"What?! Princess didn't get her Prince?" I know must have looked gobsmacked, because I was!

Daphne laughed but said nothing, we entered the classroom and she sat beside me instead of sitting with Sam.

The Psychology class was interesting. The Professor, Professor Danfields, a woman more of a girl in her mid-twenties was the teacher. She decided to get to know us first and made us fill out a survey she designed. I answered all the questions honestly as requested by the Professor.

The classes ended after the Psychology period and even though we did not have any homework I decided to go to the Library and read a few books.

Just like that the first day of the semester ended... Something told me next four years in the University would be different and that would be good-different and in next four changes there would be many new unexpected changes and consequences, just like finding Daphne in the university.

* * *

**Whoa that's a long chapter! Love it, Like it, Hate it? Tell me, Favorite, Follow, REVIEW! **

**~Anka**


	4. Marriage Contracts And Betrayals

_**A/N: Hey next bit hopefully more Haphne as per your liking. I'd like to thank so much for 64 faves and 97 followers, still 19 reviews but thanks anyways!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Marriage Contracts and Betrayals**_

_**Daphne**__**'**__**s POV:**_

Harry Potter was different. He was really different from what he had been on Hogwarts or it was that I just did not know him at all. Yes, I had observed him, a lot. At first it was more of a curiosity that 'What was so interesting in this boy that everyone talked about him?' All I knew about him was, he was a Gryffindor quite proud, reckless and had an adventurous streak. He befriended no one out of his friend circle and had odd way of choosing friends. Draco, now who seemed to be a great friend of Harry had always complained about how proud and what a show off Harry was. And it seemed that he was a show-off. But now by observing him I realized that he is different.

The first day of the term, was yet again different than it had been in Hogwarts. Where, at Hogwarts I was under the mask of 'ice-princess' cold, unforgiving and indifferent. Now I know that it was just not me wearing a mask in Hogwarts. It seems that Harry Potter was within the mask of the Bow-Who-Lived. I again reminded myself not to make my decisions on the boy so quickly. But he had some positive, warm aura around him that it made it difficult to be the Ice-Princess around him. I was different in here. I didn't have any role to play or any appearances to keep in this place and had let my guard down as Sam had suggested. And thus, I had talked with Harry. Nothing personal though, just about the classes and as such. One thing I learned about him that deemed to be personal was that he was raised by Muggles. That was news for me. I was so engrossed in thinking about Harry that I wasn't reading the book but just stared at the same page.

"No studying in E-Room!" said Cody a senior in Psychology major. He was a fine guy but flirted a lot. I nodded at him but instead of talking to him. I closed the book and decided to go to the dorm room when met Harry at the door.

"Hi." He smiled and my heart fluttered. I was surprised at that but decided I would think about it later.

"Hi..." I replied smiling back. That came naturally and scared me.

"Here" he waves a pile of papers at me and I looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was in his hands. "These are the sign-up sheets for the various activities and as only both of us were left to decided I thought we decide together, what say?" he added nervously. Oh he looked so cute when he was nervous. Restrain. I told my mind. Seriously, thinking like that about Harry Potter!

"Yeah sure." I said and he led me to the same couch I had just vacated and I noticed Cody give us a sour look. But I decided to ignore it.

"Here," Harry said showing me the various coloured brochures as he names it, "this one is singing, university magazine club, dance club, the elocution club... so, which one are you going to chose?"

"Hmm... I think the Magazine one, as I like to write and singing club, I know I am no good at it but... well let's try it." I said with a shrug.

He smiled strangely at me.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious, even though I wasn't generally self conscious and that made me scared. Wasn't it too early to get attached to someone?

His smile widened and he said, "I took the same ones, even though only singing experience I have is bathroom-singing."

I laughed at that and signed up the necessary sheets.

"So..." I said.

"What's up?" Harry asked. I smiled and said, "The ceiling."

Harry played along and looked up and said, "Ah, indeed." As though realizing for the first time that ceiling was indeed up there.

"I am just getting adjusted to the new surroundings." I answered honestly. He nodded and asked, "You never returned home after seventh year, so where were you?"

I stiffened. "How do you know that?" I asked the playful banter escaping my tone.

He looked a little guilty but answered, "I asked Draco about it.", and a slight blush crept up his neck.

"Elaborate." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well... you see I and Draco are friends and good friends at that..."

"Who could have thought?" I whispered to myself but he heard it and smirked as though he got that a lot.

"So, your little sister was supposed to be betrothed to Draco as per Lucius' wishes..."

"Wait." I interrupted him; "You are saying _my sister _is engaged to Draco Malfoy?" shocked at that. Yes, Astoria had a crush on Draco but she was over it and loved Theo Nott, as far as I knew.

"No." Harry said looking a little angry at being interrupted, "She is engaged to be married to Theo Nott, the guy she apparently loved."

My eyes widened in surprise, was there really a way to get out of Marriage Contracts? I wondered.

"Draco had been resolute that he won't enter in a love-less nuptial so he made sure they got out of it." Harry continued and I sighed, I was hoping for too well too quickly, I wonder if my luck had been good enough to get a contract like Draco Malfoy. My expression might have said something because Harry asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I ran away due to that..." I said I wanted to talk for the first I wanted to talk and then just want to let it all out. "My parents unceremoniously had sent me a letter on my Seventeenth Birthday stating I had to choose my betrothal contract well the highest bidder really." I looked at Harry; the expression on his face was unreadable. I wanted to know what was going on in his head and wanted to continue at the same time. Continuing won and I was about to continue when Harry said, "Not here, come with me."

I don't know why he said that, that was fine. But the thing that scared me was without a second thought I followed him. Honestly, where was the practical Slytherin, Ice-Princess? I wondered. That time I did not know, but answer was coming to me soon.

He took me towards the basketball court and we sat on the stands, it was late evening and the sun was setting giving the sky a pale saffron colour, it was breathtakingly beautiful. Funny, I never appreciated nature before, but last couple of years taught me, a lot.

"So," Harry said, "Let me get this clear you did not want a marriage contract that is why you ran away?"

I did not know why he was asking me that but I nodded nevertheless, "I did not even know there was supposed to be a contract but there they were a pile of them! Astoria was lucky that she got a person who understood her; I was not sure whom I'd get because I was not going to choose so my parents would have, so I ran away."

"So you never read the contracts and never made any?" He pressed.

I was confused even more but nodded.

Harry looked surprised and then contemplative, I was getting impatient quickly but this behaviour so I urged him to say something.

"Can you come to my dorm room right now?" He asked urgently. I frowned at that.

"I have to show you something" Harry said and I nodded and followed him to his dorm room curiosity getting better of me. I just hoped curiosity doesn't kill the cat this time.

We entered the room together, I looked around his room was neat and arranged quite well, better than mine.

He went to a drawer and looked through it and brought back a stack of parchments.

"What's this?" I asked pointing at the big stack of parchments.

"These are the proposals of marriage." Harry said carelessly and my mouth dropped open. The stack must have contained thousands of proposals; I had in total 60 proposals to choose from. He rummaged through the proposals, and pulled out one and handed it to me.

I took it and read the proposal and was shocked, the proposal was made by me, my father actually. But won't offering me to Potter will make it obvious we had chosen sides? What happened to maintaining neutrality?

"You did not know about this." He stated and I nodded unable to speak.

"I was surprised to find this in the pile and when I saw you here, I thought you were one of those who had gotten in the habit of stalking me to get me accept the contract." He said disgust obvious in his voice. I was shocked; I was not that type of girl who would force herself on a boy. "I knew from what I'd seen of you in Hogwarts that you aren't that type of girl but I had to be sure, because recently people didn't do anything I'd expected them to." His voice was bitter and curiosity again got better of me,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ginny." He said with a sigh. My mind raced and then I remembered the issue early this year of Boy-Who-Lived/Conquered's and the Weasley's Daughter's break up. It was a big issue dragged on for days but reason unknown or not leaked.

"She cheated on me." He said and I was beyond shocked again, Ginny Weasley was all over Harry Potter in school and was a frequent Slytherin joke, because it was obvious to everyone but Potter that she liked him, even when she was dating Thomas and Corner.

"When I found out, well actually whole Weasley clan found out. I had neither expected them to support me against their daughter or sister, nor had I expected them to blame me for her cheating on me. But they did, they blamed me that Ginny cheated on me and we were not working out because of me, it was mainly Mrs. Weasley but no one stood up against her, not even Ron and Hermione. I might say I was not hurt by that but I was, they were the closest thing I had to family and it was betrayal... and Hermione well I guess, I expected too much. She supported by me when it mattered the most, but maybe believed I'd get through it. I mean, it's so common for me when people I trust or love the most betray me." He laughed bitterly and my heart leapt out for him. This boy was really hurt and somehow I wanted to help him. "That's when I met Draco. Draco and Narcissa helped me through a lot; Draco even got disowned for being friends with me. But as Head of Black House I re-instigated him to the Black Family. He helped me through the business and social stuff. He is the only one I am in contact with and the only one who knows where I am."

I listened to him. He had a tragic story, but some things were still unclear, "What about your family with whom you lived?" I asked.

He let out another bitter laugh, "They despised me even more than Snape did." Now, that was saying something. Snape despised all Gryffindors but it seemed he had a special despising spot for Harry. "They hated magic and by default me. They even tried to 'beat' out the magic of me." He said and I winced. Who would have thought that Harry Potter had such tough situation to live through, like having the Dark Lord after you was not enough, he had been through child abuse. That's when I knew that I wasn't the only one wearing a mask in Hogwarts, there was also a tormented boy wearing the mask of Boy Who Lived.

I sighed and he looked up at me, as though my sigh made him realize he was saying something about his life, I wondered if this was the first time he was telling this to someone and as though reading my thoughts he smiled desolately and said, "You are the first one I have told anyone about this... Irony has its twisted ways, I guess." I realized I was crying. Tears streamed down my face. I felt so sad, so hopeless, sitting there who was to be blamed? The boy in front of me had been through so much and still was searching for that sole happiness of knowing, loving and trusting someone. No one must be allowed to go through such pain and then, instinctively, without even thinking about it I hugged him. I felt him stiffen and I was about to pull back when his arms hesitantly wrapped around me. I hugged him tighter, as though that would send all I was feeling through him.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, how long I sobbed in _his _arms don't know what I was crying about him or me, but something about there made me feel right that something had finally fallen into place. After what seemed infinity he pulled back and I noticed his eyes were red. But I knew I was in a worse state in him. I was not used to showing emotions and it seemed everything wanted to get out at once. He hesitantly lifted up his hand and wiped the tears from my cheek. Instinctively, I leaned towards him but he stopped me. A pang of hurt seeped through me but he shook his head.

"I like you. But you are too emotional now; I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. Think about it and let's be friends first, okay?" I blushed. I should be embarrassed but I wasn't I was too lost in noticing his nobility that I forgot to be embarrassed or angry at being rejected. He was so good, I know that someone else had taken advantage of the same situation but he... I wondered where the justice in the world was. How someone so good had been through so much bad.

I detached myself from him, missing the warmth as soon as our contact broke. He got up with me and looked at me intently and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are good Daphne, I like you don't think I am rejecting you. I just want you to think over it and try it out as friends first, get to know each other and then if you still want to be with me, I am here." He said sincerely but I was scared that he would disappear when I'd get attached like everything knew, but something in his eyes told me that he would be there and for once I decided to trust.


	5. Towards Making Amends

_**A/N:**** Okay, here it is! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Here is the next bit hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Towards Making Amends**_

_**Harry POV**_

I had never expected to tell my story to Daphne Greengrass. And obviously I had never expected her to cry over it. Even when I was telling her about _everything_ from before Hogwarts to Ginny and betrayals by surrogate family, I had expected a cold reply; telling me to grow up or suck it up or an indifferent life's hard. But I didn't expect her to _cry _for my pain. Yet, there she was crying just listening to my story. I heard a sigh, and I looked at her, her face showed an intrigued expression, I realized what she might have been thinking and smiled wryly and said, "You are the first one I have told anyone about this... Irony has its twisted ways, I guess."

I wondered briefly, that she had expected a really grand story of 'the Chosen one' but my train of thought was broken as Daphne Greengrass hugged me. I stiffened, I was so surprised that I didn't hug back, I wasn't sure I wanted to hug back. Maybe, she realized my hesitancy because she began to withdraw and in that moment I did not want her to. I hugged her back hesitantly, giving her time if she wanted to stop the hug. But she did not...she hugged me even tighter.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, she in my arms, crying... over me? I did not even realize tears had to stream down my face, too. I cried like this was the only time I'd be able to get it all out. I pulled back to find, Daphne's face splotched with tears and her eyes were red, recent tears were still flowing down her cheeks. I don't know what possessed me to but I lifted my hand and wipe the tears from her cheeks, instinctively I leaned in and realized she did too. More than anything I wanted to kiss her, but I knew that would be wrong. We hardly knew each other, even though we knew all the baggage we had been carrying since ages. She was too drowned in her emotions right now...so was I. I would not want her to do anything she'd regret anything. With all the power I had, I pulled back and stopped her. A look of hurt passed her face and I shook my head at her.

"I like you. But you are too emotional now; I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. Think about it and let's be friends first, okay?" The words made its way through my mouth as if it was well practiced, and when I spoke it, I realized it was true, I really liked her.

She turned a pretty shade of pink and looked a little embarrassed, after a moment she broke the hug, getting up and I instantly missed her warmth. I got up with her and looked at her as she fidgeted with her shirt whilst chewing her lip and looked anywhere but at me. I leaned down and kissed her on cheek and she blushed even more and looked up at me surprised. I looked at her intently and said, "You are good Daphne, I like you don't think I am rejecting you. I just want you to think over it and try it out as friends first, get to know each other and then if you still want to be with me, I am here."

I smiled at her and she smiled back we decided to head back towards the Entertainment Room. As we moved out of the room Sam and Jake exited his room. They looked as though in middle of a fight.

"Fine... go kiss anyone you wish, why would I care?" Sam said and huffed off.

That sounded quite familiar. My best friends used to fight like that. I smiled and rolled my eyes and Daphne raised an eyebrow at me.

"She likes him and he likes her but they haven't realized that and she is too shy or scared to tell." I said simply.

Daphne looked curiously at me, "Ron and Hermione." I said simply. It was easy to talk to her about my old friends, now acquaintances; I did not feel the pang of hurt every time I mentioned them now. She grinned at me and said, "Those two liked each other...that were obvious to everyone but them. Even the Slytherins noticed." She added and I laughed. For a moment our eyes met and we looked at each other, a second too long.

"Let's go find Sam." Daphne said, sounding a little flustered and Harry nodded and followed her.

They walked side by side towards the girl's dorm usually talking about random things...

***Later***

The weather of University suited me just fine. Daphne and I got along really well. We talked a lot, occasionally reaching personal life. It was safe that Daphne and I were getting close day by day and I really found it comfortable to talk to her and just not that we talked about her, too.

Honestly, I think I know about her more than I did about Hermione. But with Hermione, it was most of the time either talking about strategies or my problems. It's strange I talked about myself so much with Hermione I never knew anything about her life. I suddenly felt like a really bad friend and she had put her life at stake for me. I told about my guilt to Daphne.

"Well... I think you could talk to her this weekend. Remember, we are allowed to leave the premises to meet relatives or visit home." She said. She was seated under a tree and had her back rested on the bark reading the Biology notes her hair pulled up in a messy pony-tail; I lay beside her on my stomach, reading a reference book.

"But this is just the third weekend in the semester." I said, knowing all too well it was just a lame excuse.

She raised an eyebrow at me. That was the problem, now she knew me too well.

"That is a lame excuse." She stated. I looked up at her propping myself up on my elbows.

"It's not!" I exclaimed and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine, it is." I accepted.

"You could ask her to meet you in the Muggle cafe, if you are afraid if leaking your whereabouts." She suggested and I considered that. But the problem was, if Hermione knew she'd tell Ron, Ron will tell the other Weasleys and he did not want to be found...not yet.

She sighed and said, "You don't have to worry about her telling Ron."

"Are you using Leglimency on me?" I exclaimed teasing her.

She laughed and shook her head, "No, I am not. It just seemed too obvious."

"But why...?" I trailed.

"Why am I not using Leglimency on you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow but then added, "They broke up."

I gaped at her. "How do you know?" I asked a little accusingly.

She seemed to be taken aback by my tone but said a little hesitantly, "Daily Prophet."

We went to her dorm room as I had demanded to see the paper; she seemed a bit reluctant but agreed finally.

We reached her room and she unlocked the door. I had been to her dorm before; it was the same, neatly arranged with pastel coloured walls. An "I 'heart' Music" poster on one wall and other wall was full of pictures of her, her sister, Tracey Davies and Sam and a few with Cody. The pictures were Muggle and were frozen in one place.

She went to her drawer and pulled out a pile of papers.

"Here..." she said handing me the paper. The paper was cheeky as usual, on the front page was a picture of Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand and then a black line appears between them and they are separated. Wow. The Daily Prophet is working at its skills or seeing Muggle Daily Soaps too much. The title said, "**Trouble in Paradise**"

"**Trouble in Paradise**

_-Anna Levesque_" It read, funny I never hear her name.

"_**It seemed that everything had been fine for the Golden Trio. But it is not always what it seems, is it? Well, it is no use that almost a month back, the war-hero Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has disappeared and was not seen in the limelight**_"

And he is thankful for that, I thought as I read further.

"_**-**__**after the break-up with the Holyhead Harpies seeker, Ginny Weasley six months back.**_

_**But even with that it seemed Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had found their happy ending but it is not so as they seemed to be on the rocks for a while, finally broke it off. The rumours were confirmed when Ronald Weasley was seen with Pansy Parkinson in the Chudley Cannons final game. **_

_**So is now Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio lonely? **_

_**-**__**For more details, turn to page 3.**_"

I gaped at the paper, Ron and Hermione broke up? I looked at Daphne, who was looking at me curiously as well as warily, as I might blow-up any moment now.

I thought about the article and what Daphne had said and asked her in a low voice,

"You think I should talk to her?" Daphne nodded.

"I'll owl her and ask her to meet me in the cafe we went for lunch last weekend?" Daphne nodded again, the lose strands of her hair bouncing as she did so.

I wanted her to speak something so I said what I had decided, "You are coming with me."

* * *

_**Review! It makes my day and keeps me writing!**_


	6. Making Amends!

**MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

**A/N:**_** Second chapter in an hour! Okay, Thanks for the most recent reviews Penny is Wise, Aaron Leach. You made me complete the chapter within an hour!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Making Amends.**_

_Daphne POV:_

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, as I saw Harry give Hermione a hug, they looked comfortable, already. I did not need to be here and say anything or do anything related to this. But here I was, why, because I couldn't deny it when Harry bloody Potter _pouts_. Honestly, the effect this boy has on me...

_I stared at Harry, what did he just say? He was going to make amends with his best friends and expects me to be there? Won__'__t I be intruding? Yes, I would! I__'__ll be an intruder! _

"_No you won__'__t be an intruder.__"__ He said quietly, I had half my mind of using the Leglimency line on him but I was too surprised for cheek right now. I had half a mind of refusing him but her beat me to it and said, __"__I will want some kind of support, please.__"__ I looked up at him and he had the sweetest, most pathetic expression on his face. Which I found I could not refuse to... Bloody great! And I said yes. _

_He smiled and hugged me, tightly and in that moment, it was worth it._

"Daphne" Harry's voice floated through my musings. I looked up to see him beckoning me towards the table; I took a deep breath as I saw Hermione look warily at me.

Why am I doing this again?

The table had four chairs; I sat beside Harry, not purposefully but habitually. Hermione gave me a look then I realized she might have wanted to sit near Harry. I decided to get up but Harry held my wrist. Hermione looked crestfallen at that.

The waiter came and asked the order, we ordered a simple lunch of fish and chips.

"So where were you?" Hermione asked, coming straight to the point, not beating round the bush. She looked angry. And then I realized it might have been the initial relief to see her ex-best-friend. Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair, making them stick up even more, a nervous habit of his.

"I am studying in a University." He said solemnly.

"As in Muggle University?" Hermione asked shocked.

Harry nodded, looking amused at Hermione's reaction.

"And you decided to tell me a month later, you got to be planning this for ages!" Hermione said accusingly.

Harry looked uncomfortable, but said, "I am sorry, but you were dating Ron, back then and I did not want you to choose."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and looked a bit offended at that. "You know I wouldn't have told him!"

"That would have just created problems between the two of you." Harry retorted, "Out of all the people I should know what keeping secrets in a relationship does!"

His hands were clenched on his legs. I held his clenched fist to calm him down, he sighed and I felt his fist open and his fingers entwine with mine, but his face remained cold.

Hermione glared at Harry, "You should have told me, still!" She stated stubbornly.

Harry's hand clenched again in the fist, I decided I needed to say something. As easily as that, I slipped in the Ice Princess aura and said, "He didn't Granger." My voice sounded too cold, even to myself and I felt Harry's eyes on me. "You can't go back in time and change that can you? You must put your attention to the fact that he is telling you everything now... that is if you let him speak." Hermione looked flabbergasted at me and whispered, "You can tell me Harry. I won't interrupt."

Harry told her everything and Hermione listened intently, while he was telling her I came to know that even she hadn't known what had happened with Ginny and Hermione gasped at the story. Finally when the story ended and Hermione apologized profusely for siding with Ginny. She told Harry that she had been worried about him a lot and had wanted to know what happened with Ginny and that led to constant fights between them, finally, Hermione decided that it was better to break it off. Hermione also informed them that she had left the job in Ministry, tired of all the questions and gossips and was currently unemployed.

"You can join my company. I'll owl Draco; he will send you the details. We were hoping to hire a new Lawyer anyways."

Hermione looked surprised at the offer. "Honestly you don't need to."

"No it is fine." Harry said seriously and then grinned and added, "Just please don't blow up my office while you are fighting."

Hermione huffed indignantly.

I grinned at that and realized that Harry and I were still holding hands and I blushed and tried removing it but he held on tighter. I sneaked a look at him and realized he was grinning at me.

"You think her will be fine working with me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah he will be and you will prove a lot helpful because we have decided to combine Muggle and Wizarding technology in various fields, beginning with communications." Hermione looked positively fascinated by the idea and began to enumerate plans for it.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "Tell them to Draco, I am sure, he will be interested. I'll owl him just today."

After talking and eating for a while, the party broke and Hermione hugged Harry and shook hands with me and left.

Harry looked at me and took my hand again in his hand; I was surprised but didn't remove my hand.

He gave me a bright smile that could light up the town and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You were brilliant!" He said, "I didn't know what I'd say."

I blushed at the praise but said nothing. He looked at me and smiled again, "Come with me..."

"Where?" I asked.

"Oh just come!" he said and dragged me out of the cafe, we sat in his car and he began to drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

He smiled at me the lopsided smile which made my heart flutter, "A surprise for you."

My heart began to beat erratically as I anticipated the surprise. He stopped the car near an empty field and led me towards the field... As we went towards the middle of the field, I saw a beautiful pond in the middle. It was a small pond with beautiful lotuses growing in it, they were of various colours, and around the pond the birds chirped and sang, while small animals came to drink water. Around the floral plants, there were different coloured butterflies.

"Beautiful" I gasped and Harry grinned at me.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered in my ear, I blushed again.

"You know, I said, we should try it friends" he continued, "I think we are really good as friends and I think, we will be awesome as more than friends." He said, giving me one of his lopsided smirks and my breath hitched.

He faced me fully now, "So what do you think we should do?" he asked grinning, but I knew him well enough to know he was a bit nervous and I could see it in those emerald green eyes.

Instead of replying, I did what I wanted to since that night in his dorm room I leaned in and kissed him; he seemed surprised by that but after a moment he kissed me back and his arms wrapped around me whilst mine went to his neck. When he kissed me, it was fireworks... Like those sappy Sam's love novels but they didn't seem that sappy anymore. We broke off for the need of oxygen and he looked at me, I was a little dazed and he seemed to be a little dazed too. I couldn't help the goofy smile appearing on my face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said smiling brightly.

He looked so sweet that I kissed him again.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! REVIEW! It makes my day!**_


	7. Haphne on A Mission

_**A/N:**** Hey, sorry for the wait, this is kind of interlude... Hope you like it. And thanks Vampirex on giving me the ship name!**_

_**Hope you like it! I'll try to update soon.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Haphne on a Mission**_

**Daphne POV:**

That night I lay in my bed with my blanket over me just smiling. I was happy. No scratch that, I was ecstatic.

The weekend was officially my best weekend in Melchester University. Harry and I spent the time as a couple, blissfully. At it had been a month, most of the students were gone to visit family, including Sam and Jake. Soon I was lost in thought... Honestly it was uncharacteristic of me to be so head over heels for someone but it seems that's how love is. I thought and stopped in my tracks. Love? Did I really love Harry Potter? Too soon to determine anything but they say that even a moment is enough to fall in love. But, I am for one sure it wasn't the case of love on first sight, rather curiosity on first sight...

Then my cell phone buzzed and I heard the familiar bubble-popping sound.

I dug my hand under the pillow and pulled out my cell-phone and unlocked it. There was a message from Harry. Well, that was new, he hardly texted me.

I opened the message, it read, "**Hey, you up?**"

I replied, "**yeah****... What's up?**" fearing something to be wrong.

After a few moments, my cell buzzed again, "**We HAVE to do something about Sam and Jake!**"

I raised my eyebrows at the cellular device and replied, "**What's wrong?**"

Again, after waiting for a few moments his message came, "**Jake is getting on my nerves, first he dates Jenna and when Sam dates Dan, he is all jealous and ranting to me!**"

"***Sigh* It's the same with Sam, they both like each other but they are late to launch...**" I replied sighing in reality. "**But don't you think they are too much like Weasley and Granger?**"

I had to wait for a few more minutes for the rhythmic buzz, it had taken him unusually long, "**That's what pisses me even more! They like each other why can't they just tell it and let it decide if they are meant to be or not! I mean just snog each other and get over with it!**"

I was surprised at his little rant but replied, "**Draco rubbing off on you, Potter. So that's what you did with me?**" I was playful but didn't give that away with an emoticon, which was one of the features I liked.

"**Well, I really like you and want to see where we could go... All I hope is that IF things don't work out between us, then we are still friends.**"

'I hope things work out.' I thought and decided that it was difficult to type on a touch phone. It seemed like Harry was thinking on the same lines because his message came, "**Ugh, it's so difficult to type a text message, especially I don't like using the abbreviations...!"**

He was changing the topic; well we had dated through the weekend and for now and were more comfortable round each other... So I could.

"**I have an idea...Anyone in your room?**" I texted him and his reply came quickly.

"**Nope. Jake just finished his rant and went to sleep.**"

I did not reply but picked my wand from the bedside table and disapparated in his room.

To say Harry was surprised at my appearance would be an understatement; he just stared at me for a moment from his bed not getting up and his mouth hanging open. After a moment he groaned and said, "Why didn't I think about that?"

"Because you momentarily forgot you were a wizard?" I supplied smirking.

"Uh, yeah that must have been it." Harry said still looking confused.

I went towards the chair, near the desk and sat on it.

There was a moment of awkward silence, whilst Harry tried to grasp that he can apparate and disapparate. Then he broke the silence by quietly saying, "I hope you don't mind the text, I actually hope things work out."

I thought about it and then nodded, "Actually, we should just try to do casual dating for now..." I said looking at him trying to rad his expression, "And let's see where it takes us, just keep the 'wait and see' policy for now. And if we do break up, which I hope not, then no hard feelings. But everything on one condition that we'll be honest with each other id something one does bothers the other because from my past experience I know that dragging a relationship won't work."

Harry contemplated and nodded, "Fair enough..." he said then looked at me for a second and said, "Well as you mention it I don't like one thing..."

I felt nervous but asked, "What?"

"Well" he said smiling and getting up from the bed to come face to face with me, "I don't like the fact that you didn't kiss me as soon as you got here." And with that his lips landed on mine. He was crouching over the chair and I had my arms round his neck as I stood up he deepened the kiss, his one hand on my waist ad other in my hair.

After moments of blissful kissing we broke apart, I felt a little dazed and a goofy smile played on my lips.

"So what to do of Jake and Sam?" I asked after a few moments of standing in his arms.

"I have no idea..." Harry shrugged as he dragged me to sit on his bed rather than the chair.

"Well... one, we could leave it to them or do something to show them that they both like _each other_ which is obvious to the whole University but them." I added and Harry laughed.

"We have given them wide berth since, the 'Jake kiss Jenna' incident almost a month ago, remember?"

I nodded, I did remember, it was when I and Harry exited room a month back...

"_Fine... go kiss anyone you wish, why would I care?" Sam said and huffed off._

"_She likes him and is too scared to say it." Harry said in a monotonous tone and I looked up at him curiously._

"_Ron and Hermione." He said and I nodded both of them liked each other was no news. Well I suggested we follow Sam and found her on the basketball court, bouncing the basketball and with the force she applied, no doubt she thought it was Jake._

"_He kissed Jenna." She said when I approached her. "He always does that, when I finally make up the courage to tell him he turns up and says that 'he has found the one'. First, Tara then Crystal now Jenna!" she exclaimed._

"_Look, let him go, if you are supposed to happen it will happen eventually." Harry said calmly to the girl._

_She looked warily at him but nodded none the less._

"Remember, I told her to let him go... She might have moved on..." Harry reasoned later.

***Next Day***

I seated myself in the library chair, writing the structure of Polysaccharides, which I had difficult time learning, when Harry came and sat beside me.

"Dan and Sam are dating each other to make Jenna and Jake jealous." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "How do you know?"

"Locker room talk." Harry shrugged and gave no further explanations.

"Well looks like we have a mission then." I said after a few silent minutes.

* * *

_**Hey, any ideas what to do with the four of them? I am having second thoughts about Sam and Jake together. **_

_**REVIEW! It makes my day and hope you liked it.**_


	8. Christmas Plans

**_A/N: Here it is. Well now I have clear idea of the story. Hope you like it. Read and Review_  
**

**Thanks Vampireex for the idea! It just clicked what I wanted to do!**

**Chapter 7: Christmas Plans**

HARRY POV:

"Who the hell created Haworth projection?" I groaned.

"I'd say it was Haworth." Daphne said in a monotonous tone from beside me. She had almost turned into a replica of Hermione as the terminal examinations were near. She had a schedule drawn for the revision and the examinations at which I had tried hard not to groan and judging from her stern expression I was glad that I was able to.

So we were again in the Library the day before the last paper. The time passed so quickly. And it was December, but I did not want to go anywhere for the Christmas Holidays, starting after two days and I had still not decided what I was going to do for the holidays.

"Daphne what are you doing for the holidays?" I asked, realizing that I did not know what she did when she was not in the University.

"I usually stay with Sam." She replied looking up from her Organic Chemistry textbook. "What about you?"

"Remus invited me over..." I said and trailed off.

"But you don't want to return to Wizarding World as of yet?"

I nodded. In the time of dating, I was surprised the way she got me so easily and her similarity with Hermione, while Hermione was more of like a sister, she was... Different, it was like if Hermione would have been put into Slytherin and rose in cold circumstances like Daphne had received, you'd get Daphne Greengrass.

I liked her a lot. Maybe I... I won't determine it just yet. Last time, I thought I was in love, I was rudely betrayed.

Presently, Daphne looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sam and Dan came and on the table.

"Guys" Sam began, "I know you two don't have plans for the Christmas yet so..."

"Would you like to come to India?" Dan completed.

Daphne and Harry looked at each other; this was the best reason not to return to the inevitable return to the Wizarding Britain... yet. But...

"What about the Visas and travelling?" Daphne asked.

"Well, your tickets and Visas are booked." Dan admitted a bit sheepishly.

"How exactly did you get the passports for that? And what about your parents?" I asked.

"Well, Sam might have summoned your passports and well about my parents, our family lives in India and we visit once in a couple of years and they are awesome they won't mind a couple of friends."

"But we don't mean to... wait summoned? You know about magic?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah... Well I am a wizard myself but did not knew you guys were too. I knew you were" he nodded towards Harry and continued, "But I figured you were probably tired of the press, I mean all your relationship stuff was telecast even in India." He grinned. "Anna was head over heels for you when she saw your picture..." He laughed heartily.

"Anna is his cousin from India." Sam said and grinned. "But what say?"

"Well... We don't mean to intrude..." I said and looked at Daphne who was looking at Sam with a calculative expression.

"Oh please you won't!" Dan said.

"Okay." I said after exchanging a nod with Daphne, "but we'll stay in a hotel."

I saw as Daphne nodded and then asked, "What about Jake and Jenna?"

"Um... Meeting the boyfriend/girlfriend's parents stage." Sam scoffed and Dan rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it the same for you?" Daphne asked and Dan grinned.

"Well, my dad and mum work here, so they have met her. Whilst, her parents are gone for a holiday, she'll have to pass the actual test for approval..."

Sam groaned, "The siblings test, it's his brother and sister and obviously Anna."

Dan smiled at her, "Well my parents may approve of you but no one gets Dan Marsfields so easily." He said smugly and received a slap on the back of his head.

And they exited the library to kiss maybe. Well, if your mother is the librarian getting caught in the stacks of the books is not cool.

"We must study not every tests are as evaluative as Professor Danfields'. Honestly, she just asks 'how will you handle a particular situation'. What happened to assessments and all the theory in textbook?"

"But in practical life what she makes us do comes to use." I said with a slight roll of my eyes, she had studied her eyes out for the Psychology major but the test was easy or so she thought as per me, Professor Danfields, put us in a situation of a Psychologist. "But doing that makes her work harder."

Daphne stare at me with a confused look and then her face split into a teasing smile, "Someone has a crush on a Professor?"

I glared at her and she had burst out laughing. Mrs. Marsfields gave us a look and came towards us and said, "If you are going to snog, follow the path, my son took." She said with a teasing smile. She was an exact opposite of Madam Pince well, she made us take care of books and return them on time but she discussed the books and had long talks with the students, academic as well as non-academic. I nodded at her and picking up mine as well as Daphne's books I gave a grateful smile to Mrs. Marsfields and led her towards our favourite spot under the beech tree, where I dumped the books on the ground. She looked at me and her brown eyes glinted with amusement but then she sobered and asked, "Are you sure you want to go to India?"

"Well... I am not exactly sure but it will be a good experience and it gives me a better reason to avoid the Wizarding World as possible. I know Remus invited me over but I am sure Order would visit him now and then and I seriously don't want any face-offs right now. I'll have them when I feel ready about it." I looked at her, her expression was same attentive and calculative. "And I want to give us a whole chance before we are revealed. You are very important to me and I don't want to lose you.

I know you know the consequences of dating the Boy who lived but I believe that lets not put our relationship to test, just yet." I stared at her brown eyes shining with passion and unshed tears as she leaned down to kiss me.

"Never doubt that I will be there for you whenever you need me and as long as you want me I'll be by your side." She said looking directly in my eyes and then said, "Now Chemistry is waiting for us." as she flopped down on the ground and picked up the books and began to study as though she hadn't said anything. But in that moment I knew, that she was gonna be there.

* * *

_**Read!Review!Follow!Favorite!**_


	9. India

_**A/N:**_**Well a note, I am working on the sentence structure I am not used to Character POV so it gets a little awkward at times and some of you said the plot was getting boring so, well I was working on this one and had to fit it in somewhere.**

_**8. India**_

_**Daphne POV:**_

We stepped out of the floo network in the Indian Airport. It was still difficult to grasp the fact that Dan and Jenna were magical. That made six in the University and it really appalled me how Harry's secret had stayed a secret for almost half a year. Dan was an Indian by birth but his younger brother and sister were British by birth, his parents had been appointed in Melchester University, after completing PhD and Librarian Course.

Dan's relatives stayed in a small city in Maharashtra state and there was nothing interesting to see in that city, usually they would sit and talk and have family functions, get-togethers and similar but this time Anna, Dan's cousin had planned a trip to Murud...a sea-shore which is not generally crowded and to visit Al-Zalzeerah or Murud Janjeera as it was commonly known, a fort in middle of the sea. Anna was an archaeologist. I would have thought that we'd be intruding but Mrs. Marsfields had made it clear that they would not be intruding and their family was quite welcoming and Anna was actually a British in the dress of Indian, by her ways.

Harry had said that they strangely reminded him of the Weasleys when he had first met them. They were his surrogate family, no doubt and he was hurt by the betrayal but I think things could be fixed between them and would try to, I love him and if he'd like to make up with the Weasleys I would help him.

Technically, it would be make-up with Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny as he was already friendly with Fred and George, Bill and Charlie and honestly, to him Percy's opinion did not matter.

I was broken from my musings as Harry tugged my arm towards the family beckoning us. Anna Chatterjee was about my age and had dark brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes. She would have had a no-nonsense personality with a blue t-shirt under a yellow professional jacket but the mischievous glint in her eyes gave her away. She was a Muggle-born witch, it seemed like the first-borns of the family had magic. Dan, Natalie Marsfields nee Chatterjee's first born and Anna, Peter Chatterjee's first born.

"Okay, we teens are being separated from the elders and kids." Dan said taking charge after the introductions, "We'll go in Anna's car."

Anna looked amused at that and ruffled Dan's hair, "Aww... Sweety... taking charge?" she said as if talking to a toddler.

Dan scowled at her and everyone laughed.

Soon, we travelled by the car, a few hour ride to Murud sea-shore. Anna had already made arrangements to stay in a resort. As everyone was tired of the travel we decided to retire for the day.

The next day I was up early then others. It was winter in India but it seemed it was April and being at the sea-shore the air was humid which even further reduced the effect of cold atmosphere.

I heard a noise in the background to see Anna leaving the cottage we were living in. "Where are you going?" I whispered-asked her, as she reached the sea-facing portico I was standing in.

Anna looked surprised at my presence but recovered quickly and said, "The fort..."

I looked towards the sea, a fort was visible in distance but you'd need a boat at the least for reaching there.

"Not that one." She said following my gaze, "That's the one made by King Sambhaji for winning over Janjeera fort, which remains unattained by any of the Maratha Kings to the date." She informed me.

I nodded and asked, "Sambhaji was Shivaji's son, right?"

She nodded looking amused by my knowledge. "I read the history of the place, when Dan told us we'd be visiting here." I cleared her doubts.

"Oh..." She muttered than said, "I need to go and return before anyone wakes up."

"Why? You are not doing something dangerous, are you? And how will you reach there and return so quickly? You will have to take a ship or a boat..."

"Or apparate." She cut through. "I have to go for work related reasons. And yes, I have been there before, ever wondered why I selected a secluded location for the trip?"

"I thought that would be for spending more family time with fewer disturbances." I said, remembering parts of Dan's excited musings about visiting family.

Anna nodded and looked at me as though sizing me up and then asked, "Will you accompany me?"

I was wary of the idea at first. To be honest, surviving a war, being directly or indirectly involved in it makes you a paranoid. But curiosity got better of me and I decided I just _needed _to know what the Indian girl was doing.

After a few moments of consideration, I nodded and without warning Anna grabbed my arm and apparated me to the entrance of a formidable and deteriorating fort. As the salty smell hit me, I realized we were in the middle of the sea.

Anna entered the fort without hesitation as though it had been her lair for a while.

I looked at the surroundings the architecture was a mixture of Indian and Arabic one, which was a hallmark of many old monuments of India. I followed Anna further into the fort as we reached a pond lined with algae.

"What are you upto?" I asked not able to hold myself anymore.

Anna looked at me and said, "This fort was once a self-satisfied village, where the Siddis lived. Proud rulers, they were... Some things are still not explained by the scientists, like how there is a fresh water pond in middle of the sea?" She said pointing at the pond. "Or how an underwater tunnel was created in the 16th Century which lasted about till recently? Or how this fort remained unconquered for ages?

"Well that's to the Muggles, there is a myth that this was one of the rare places, Muggles and Wizards co-existed, aware of each other's presence. The designs you saw on the entrance were a Wizarding spell in Arabic. I have been researching on this place a lot, basically because, there was a University, a Wizarding University in India, where wizards of many countries were working together on a project...a project to cure Lycanthropy."

I gasped, but dared not interrupt her; she seemed to be in her own world as she explained her theory.

"The University was burnt down in one of the Witch Burnings of the old age and the place was in ashes, but the legends of the old say that the lycanthropy project was priceless and was transferred to one of the Villages where the Wizards and Muggles co-exist, there are total 30 villages on the earth and at that time there were only fifteen as there were many blind-beliefs.

"This village was most accessible to me and I researched it and the facts fit as one of the wizards working on the Lycanthropy project, who escaped the fire was a native of the village, the village deteriorated as the Siddis, precisely as the magical people left the place, the essence of spell reduced and then the fort began to deteriorate but still some essence remains."

It took me a while to get the grasp of the story. "So you mean to say you can find the cure for Lycanthropy?" I asked after a while.

"Well Lycanthropy genetically is the mutation in the DNA and it can be stopped if the mutation is controlled the researchers were working on the potion to stop it. Some of the surviving researchers found a part of things, which led to Wolfsbane but the key ingredients were missing" she replied.

"Which you believe are here?" I stated/asked.

"I created a charm to trace the essence of magic and well I have to test it." She muttered and removed her wand and muttered the non-verbal spell a light appeared at the tip of the wand and the wand turned towards east direction. After following the directions of the wand and the varying intensity of light, Anna found a point where the light was most intense; it was a hollow in the tree.

"Revelare secreta" she muttered and the concealment charms were removed to reveal three tomes resting on a plush purple cushion, which seemed to be unfazed by the time that

**_Hello, Again. The most intense chapter I wrote. Tell me how you like it!_**


	10. The Cure

_**A/N:**_**Hey, next bit... 75 Reviews! And only 3 negative! I took them too much to heart, I guess. Well 115 faves and 190 follows and 6 Communities! I am quite glad... Thanks for reading the story as this is the second Chapter in two days its sort of transition chapter.**

Chapter 9:

HARRY POV

"So you mean to say you have the cure for lycanthropy in your bag?" I asked Daphne and Anna quite bewildered.

"No, we are pranking you." Anna said with a roll of eyes.

"So how long does this potion take to brew?" I asked thinking of 'the perfect Christmas gift' for Remus.

"Two days." The two girls replied in synchronisation.

"But we would need a Potions Master for it, preferably a one who has experience with werewolves and has brewed Wolfsbane once." Anna said.

There was a silent moment broken by Daphne gasping, "Professor Snape!"

I looked at her as if she had grown an extra head; she possibly could not think that I was going to go ask Snape's help. It would be awkward...

After knowing that Severus Snape had actually helped me through my life at Hogwarts and loved my mother, I was eternally grateful to him. I am eternally grateful to him. But I was fine with the consequences back then because I believed he was dead. But he wasn't. Soon he was rescued and after being under the care of St. Mungo's Healers he was fine. He had actually resumed teaching to everyone's surprise.

Presently, Daphne was looking at me with positive excitement evident in her eyes. Helping in figuring out the cure of a centuries old problem would make you bounce with excitement but not Daphne. 'Slytherins never 'bounce' in excitement' she had said, 'they are composed and matured.' To which I had shook my head and muttered something which I was glad she couldn't hear.

"I know things will be awkward but you have to thank him for what he did." Daphne informed me "Otherwise it would just confirm his beliefs that you are James Potter's spawn not Lily Potter's son."

I looked incredulously at her, the look which successfully had made Ron and Hermione shut up on various occasions but had no effect whatsoever on my girlfriend as she continued seemingly unfazed,

"You have to! For Remus! I know you don't like the idea but Snape is the best option we have. Look it is still two weeks to Christmas and if he agrees we can have the potion by Christmas Eve which is a full moon and have it checked as well."

She was right, of course. Severus Snape was really good at Potions and Half Blood Prince's potions book proved it. He studied with Remus and brewed him Wolfsbane for almost one year while they taught at Hogwarts together. You can even say that Remus would be Snape's favourite Marauder, if he has one.

"Okay." I said slowly, "We'll talk to him."

Daphne smile at me and turned to Anna, "We have to leave now." She said to the girl, "We'll apparate to the airport and the floo to his Uncle's place. Tell Dan and Sam to have fun and please don't give her a hard time, she was quite nervous to meet you." She added with an amused smile.

Anna gave a soft chuckle, "What am I? Dan's mom? And what's life with a bit of fun." She teased and added on a serious note, "If he agrees, whoever he is, owl me and I will be there with my boss."

Daphne nodded and waved her wand so her belongings were packed and mine were still to be unpacked. She shrunk the bags and put them in her jeans pocket. With final goodbyes to Anna we left.

_  
I stepped in the familiar kitchen of Grimmauld's place and dusted the soot off my jeans and a moment later Daphne appeared in the green flames.

"Remus? Tonks?" I shouted for the two of them.

"Harry?" came the startled voice of Tonks as she appeared on the doorway with Teddy on her hip. My godson had grown up so much!

"What are you doing here?" Tonks asked, "And Daphne? You have been missing for two years!" she added as she noticed the brunette, wait she knew Daphne?

I looked at Daphne to realize that she was blushing, "I actually went with the plan you suggested and fled to the Muggle World. Sam helped a lot, too."

Tonks smiled and said, "Good for you. And wait... You two ended up in the same University?" She asked realization dawning on her face.

"Yeah..." I said looking between the two girls.

"Well Remus is at the office currently, there was some kind of emergency." Tonks said as she handed Teddy who had been bending dangerously low towards Harry.

"Draco and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Quite the opposite actually" Tonks replied, "the Daily Prophet had been posting a lot about Draco and Hermione... correction 'Dramione' and well today the reporters reached the offices."

I rolled my eyes and was thankful that I had the sense to escape the Wizarding World. I briefly wondered what would happen when the media found out about me and Daphne... I shuddered at the thought and Daphne muttered, "Let's cross the bridge when we reach it."

I did not notice Tonks eyeing the two of us until she said, "You two are together."

I smiled and nodded while Daphne blushed.

"Congratulations the two of you." Tonks said but she looked a little troubled.

"What is it?" I asked but before she could reply two things happened simultaneously, one, Teddy made his presence known by throwing the porridge placed on the table on my pants and the flames of the fireplace turned green and Remus, Hermione and Draco stepped out one after the other.

"Potter?" Draco said at the same time as Hermione and Remus said, "Harry?"

"I'll be back." I muttered, handed Teddy to Tonks and exited towards my old room to change my clothes.

When I returned Draco was sitting next to Daphne and Hermione across from them.

"So what's up?" Hermione asked and Daphne and I said at the same time "Ceiling" which made the occupants of the room laugh.

Teddy had been tucked off to bed for a nap.

Four pairs of eyes turned curiously at me, I sighed and began the story from Anna to the cure to Daphne's idea.

"Well that is fine..." Draco said after a while. "Sev is invited today for the dinner as it is."

The pumpkin juice I had been drinking spilled down my front.

"Smooth" Daphne muttered casting a cleaning spell on my clothes, "You spill more food on your clothes than Teddy does."

"You could have done that when Teddy spilled the porridge on me." I said looking angrily at her as her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You waited for me to do anything and again you are a wizard too." She said and the others chuckled.

"Right" I muttered.

/Scene Break/

"Thanks for inviting me over Dora and Remus." Snape said stiffly as he entered the foyer and hung his cloak on the hanger. My mouth hung open and Daphne put a finger under my chin and closed it.

After the initial greetings, Snape finally noticed me and was surprised, don't know whether me being there was the reason or my holding Daphne's hand was the reason.

"Potter" he greeted.

I took a deep breath and said, "Sir, I wanted to thank you for whatever you did. I did not know much about my mother or father. But believe me I am more than James Potter's son, sir."

Snape nodded and said, "I should have realized that before Mr. Potter and I am sorry for judging you over the experiences with James, I should have paid more mind to the fact that you are Lily's son too."

The dinner progressed in a friendly banter as Snape and Remus told Harry about his parents. It was over the coffee when Harry said,"Sir, we need your help..."

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	11. Being Back

_**A/n: I am a sucker for positive reviews, they make my fingers move at lightning speed and even my muse work faster. Hope you like this chapter and well sorry for the comparatively short length but it keeps up with the promise of 1000 words per chapter. Well, THANK YOU FOR READING...**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day. Consider it as my valentine's day gift to all the lonely souls like me :) **_

_**No offense intended.**_

CHAPTER 10

"If this is one of the famous Marauders' pranks I swear I'm going to..." Severus Snape said a glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

"We are not." Harry said looking desperate.

Severus looked at Lily Evans' son. The boy had reminded him of his own weaknesses and mistakes. More than anything he had reminded him of Lily. He tried and almost succeeded to dwell on the similarities between him and his father, his schoolyard enemy. But every time those green eyes had looked at him disgusted, it reminded him of the day when he had called his only friend that foul word.

"That is the missing link being researched for centuries." Severus breathed as Daphne nodded.

"Anna told me quite a few things about the potion being researched for ages. It is suspected that some of the werewolves who did not want to be cured and 'rule the world' burnt down the place."

Severus nodded at the former student's theory.

"Quite correct" he fingered the parchments in his hand and read them thoroughly, "Hmm... He said after a while of studying the parchments. If we want to start making this potion, we have to start soon. The potion is quite similar to Wolfsbane..."

Harry could sense a 'but' coming as he looked at the former Potions' Master, desperation and hope evident in his emerald green eyes.

"We have to start it tomorrow; the moonstone to be used needs to be fresh and is available only this time of the month."

The occupants of the room looked at the greasy-haired man as he mused to himself about the potions, muttering things and making notes on the conjured parchment. He looked up from the parchment and looked at the attendees.

"Well?" he asked "I can make it or I think I can, what matters is, are you ready to test it?"

This side of Severus Snape was unknown to many but Draco Malfoy was aware of it, as he looked at his godfather with mild amusement. He remembered Severus telling him about the 'missing link to lycanthropy'. There was no doubt he was excited about the new potion.

Remus, for whom maybe the potion mattered the most and who had been silent since Harry and Daphne had told him about the potion looked at Severus Snape with consideration, he remembered Lily telling and almost convincing James that Severus was a 'good person' within and he had confirmed it time after time.

"You know, the last time I saw Lily she had almost convinced James and the Marauders to make peace with you?" Remus' quite voice startled the Potions' Master.

"I was convinced that James was under imperious when he informed us about his intentions... Lily had believed that even though you were death eater you were good at heart."

Snape looked gobsmacked for a moment, 'that was totally random' he thought.

After a moment he nodded towards Remus and said, "Well, are you ready to test the potion?"

Remus contemplated the situation for a moment, his friends and family had and would never mind who he was but it also mattered of what he thought, didn't it? He had been ashamed of his problem even after knowing that it was not his fault. He sighed and looked at his wife, who had accepted him for who he was. He wanted to make her happy more than anyone. He wanted to be the father his son could be proud of...even though if it did not work out he had to give it one shot.

He looked at Snape and nodded.

"Very well then..."

*SCENE BREAK-NEXT DAY*

Hermione Granger looked at the couple in front of her. They were totally in love it seemed. They were the most unexpected couple. Ice Queen and the Golden Boy... Who would have thought?

Not Hermione at least. She was still grasping the fact that her best friend for eight years had been so distant last year. He was the brother she never had and always wanted and if he was happy she was happy. Harry, after everything deserved happiness.

Presently, Harry was reading the Daily Prophet with a mug of tea in his hand. He had drunk coffee but tea somehow soothed him and Daphne had called him the 'old guy' for that. After reading the headline, the tea spilled down his front. This was happening a lot to him.

"Honestly, you are getting worse than Teddy. Maybe we should send you to etiquette classes." Daphne joked but Harry was quite too serious."What happened, now?" Daphne asked and he handed the paper to her.

"_**GINNY WEASLEY BREAKS UP... WANTS TO BE BACK WITH HARRY POTTER"**_

_**Ginny Weasley had broken up with the recent conquest Zacharias Smith. She had been dating him for the past month. After the mysterious break-up with the boy who lived/conquered, this was the sixth guy she had dated and broken up within a short period.**_

_**Ginny Weasley's break up news was confirmed by the seeker herself in the last Holyhead Harpies match.**_

_**Weasley did not look at all fazed by her break up. If anything she looked happy and as if waiting for an opportunity .The Cheshire cat experience on her face seemed to be indicating only trouble.**_

_**When asked about the break-up she had said, "Well I can only say that it was bound to happen; maybe it happened for the best. Maybe, he was not right for me at all"**_

_**While the Wizarding World still wonders; who this 'right' guy might be? Ginny Weasley subtly hinted that she would not mind getting together with Harry Potter.**_

"_**Well... I've been going in the past too much lately. Harry, was the only successful relationship I had." the red-headed beauty had said to the reporter.**_

_**The man in question has as good as disappeared from the face of the earth but what will be his reaction to that? Harry Potter was quite broken after the break up almost half a year ago... So will he take up the opportunity to get back together? What consequences will this have on Dramione's relationship? And what will be the reaction of the brother Ronald Weasley who had been bad-mouthing the boy-who-conquered for quite a long time. And what will ex-girlfriend, brains of golden trio, say on this one?**_

_**Contd. Pg 2**_

"What the hell?" Daphne said.

_**I am sorry for the mild Ginny bashing if it offended you**_


	12. Harry's Retort

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**  
_

_**Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter...**_

_**After being out of limelight for 6 months, Harry Potter made headlines just last day for being spotted in the Muggle World for spotting with an unidentified girl, later revealed as the heir of the Greengrass Family who had been missing for last two years, Daphne Greengrass.**_

_"**I am just too surprised by the turn of events." Harry Potter, the boy who lived/ Chosen One/The boy who conquered, as he is dubbed in the society said to the media last evening for the interview for the Daily Prophet.**_

_**Harry Potter has never been the one to clarify his actions to the media and the only one clarification recorded by him was in his Fifth Year, four years ago. So, this came as a surprise when Harry Potter actually accepted the request for an interview. Never the less we thank Harry Potter for his valuable time.**_

**The Whole Interview:**

**THE BOY WHO LIVED SPEAKS**

**-Rita Skeeter**

**It's a pleasure to be writing on Harry James Potter again. Well readers, off to the interview.**

**Harry James Potter, the boy who lived had disappeared from the Wizarding World after the arrest of the last of the Death Eaters. So the first question we all had been wondering is "Where was he?" In answer the hero of the Wizarding World replied,**

"**I was taking a much needed break, Miss Skeeter and intend to continue it after the Winter Break." **

**A 'winter break' within a break? Harry Potter subtly deflected the question saying that, "We cannot figure all the secrets, can we?"**

**It had been no secret that after the war Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had become friends infamously so we asked Potter's views on the relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.**

" **I am surprised at the turn of events. Whoever Hermione dates is her business. But I can say that she made the correct choice this time around." **

**When asked whether her previous choices were wrong, he smirked and replied, "Just see how it turned out."**

**We still have to see how the 'choice' Ronald Weasley would react to it. While, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have no comments on it and have maintained a stance that they are friends.**

**The most curious situation and the thing we needed to know were about Daphne Greengrass. After Ginny Weasley's claim it seemed that the 'golden couple' would be back together but the assumptions were put to shut when, Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass were spotted in a Muggle Diner kissing each other. **

**(The photo on the left)**

**To this Harry Potter replied, "I was in no way was planning to get together with Ginevra Weasley. Well, looks like we have quite misconceptions about things. The world needs to know that Miss Weasley wasn't the innocent broken-hearted one when the relationship had ended. She was the one seeing, Chudley Cannons' captain, Christopher behind my back I was surprised that she broke up with him, soon after she broke up with me."**

**This revelation has shocked us. Where, everyone thought that Potter had ended things with Weasley this throws a totally a new light on the breakup**

**On asked opinion of the remarks made by the Weasley Clan on him, Harry Potter replied, "I never read even one article. As I said I was taking a break I did not even bother to read the news, it would have been enlightening though,"**

**Curiously enough, Harry Potter had found a new girl just in time for the Annual Winter Ball. So****,**** on a parting note we asked Harry, "Should we expect you to the ball next weekend?"**

"**Well, let's see how things turn out."**

**-****For detailed story turn to Page 3.**

* * *

***TWO DAYS EARLIER***

Harry looked at Daphne anticipating her reaction, she had been upset since the morning she had read the article.

'Damn you Ginny.' Harry thought as he looked at his girlfriend who was usually smiling or teasing him about his habits or just talking to him, deep in thought about something. She was withdrawn. Her sweet smile was replaced by a frequent frown.

"You have to talk to her." Hermione said when Daphne had excused her from the table.

"I know but how...?"

"Take her to dinner." Hermione suggested. Harry though about that and then nodded.

"I'll go ask her."

***Scene Break***

"Daphne what is wrong?" Harry asked her as they were seated in a muggle restaurant still avoiding the Wizarding World.

Daphne looked at Harry her eyes swirling with various emotions, she had to say it.

"Harry..." she began softly, her voice breaking. "I am not the kind of girl to express emotions and the kind of let's talk about my feelings. I have opened up with you and I don't know if anyone knows me better than you. You bring out a different side of me. The better side, I can't be the cold 'Ice Princess' around you, it is impossible for me. I like you a lot I even think I_ love _you. I had always made sure that I don't fall for anyone as I thought it made me vulnerable and weak but I can't stop myself from falling for you. Now, I am just scared that that this is all just a dream and when I wake up you won't be there... and that article and then the thing with the article..."

She was cut off as Harry came beside her and kissed her fully on lips. The kiss was not like the previous ones. It was something more something more passionate, something that promised good things.

"I love you Daphne Greengrass and no nothing is going to change that, so trust me when I say that you are stuck with me for the rest of your life." Harry said resting his forehead on hers and a little breathless after the kiss."Besides, whatever Ginny says does not bother me. I was over her long before. Actually since I talked to you that day, I hardly thought about her."

* * *

*Next Day*

"Morning" Draco said smirking as Daphne and Harry got down the stairs in the kitchen/ dining room."Looks like someone got laid."

"Draco, you know you should not talk about yourself." Hermione said hardly looking up from her file, she was reading.

Harry and Daphne chuckled and sat down for breakfast.

"Hey where is the paper?" Harry asked and got three amused stares in return.

"Well, I don't know, maybe Remus took it with him." Draco replied from over his coffee mug.

At that very moment the fireplace turned green as Tonks stepped in. She had gone to visit her mother and discuss the potion with her.

"Harry, Daphne you have to see this article."

_**HARRY POTTER BACK IN SCENE?**_

_**Harry James Potter, the boy who lived had disappeared from the public eye for a while. Since then there were many comments made on the boy who lived especially by his now former friends, Ginny Weasley and Ronald Weasley. **_

_**While most of them were negative, the recent article or rather statement, suggested that Ginny Weasley wanted to get back together with Harry Potter but it seems the Holyhead Harpies Seeker is going to be heartbroken for a while as Harry Potter was seen kissing some girl in "Enchanted" A muggle restaurant...**_

_**The identity of the girl is still unknown. It would be curious to know the comments of Weasleys on this one.**_

"I think it is time to use the Lord Potter and Black rights." Harry said literally growling in frustration as he looked at a picture in which Daphne and he kissed repeatedly.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked but Harry looked directly at Hermione, "I think it is time to meet our old friend, Rita Skeeter." Harry said.

* * *

**_Important Notice/Question: Should Harry leave the University or continue it after Christmas? Or leave the University to take over the company and have Weasley face-off?_**

**_Answer in review or PM_**


	13. Reactions to Retort

If I knew all it would take was Weasley-Bashing... I'd done it much earlier. :D This is a transition chapter before the face-off, I'll have just a few more chapters to this story I guess. I thank all of you for your support and well reviews, favorites and follows... That encouraged me a lot.

Anyways... On to the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The Reactions**_

Ginevra Molly Weasley was seething as she read the 'interview' by Harry Potter. He had no right whatsoever to say that stuff about her. The whole world now assumed as a slut. She wasn't it. She had needs and the noble one wanted to wait after marriage! Well she couldn't! And her mother had assured her that Harry would be back to her.

* * *

Molly Weasley had indeed fed it in Ginny's mind that she would be Mrs. Potter. Well it is easy to feed such things in the minds of little girls. She knew the perks of being the wife of "The Lord of Ancient and Noble House" and Harry was of two of them. It had all started when she first learned that Ron was best-friends with Harry Potter. It was easy but the only problem was Hermione Granger, she could have been a competition to Ginny and she almost had her fears had been confirmed in their fourth year when rumours about him and Hermione were around. But it was easy enough to guide Hermione towards Ron in the summer next year.

But still Harry had not seen Ginny as love interest so Molly had resorted to jealousy, decided that making Ginny date other guys would do the deal and even though it took a year. They had finally gotten together.

But this Daphne girl had disrupted all of her plans... It was time to have a talk with the boy who lived.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass had not talked to her sister in more than two years. They had been close as sisters. They had always shared everything and knew everything about each other. Astoria knew about the "Marriage Contract" and had though Daphne would make the most of it as she had never commented on it and Astoria had assumed she had made peace with the idea but then Daphne disappeared. She was never on the train nor did she reach home. She was gone like, "whoosh!" And almost two years later, Astoria hears the first thing about her sister is that she is dating Harry Potter.

Astoria for one knew that Daphne had a crush on Harry Potter in sixth year. But how the hell did they even get together? Where did they meet? Were they dating all along? But Harry Potter had disappeared just six months ago and he was dating Ginny Weasley before that.

Interesting thing was that Ginny Weasley had cheated on Harry Potter. Ginny was in year in Hogwarts and it was obvious that all Ginny talked about was Quidditch and how she will be Mrs. Harry Potter.

She looked again at the paper showing her sister sitting in a plush restaurant, or that was what she assumed from the background, she looked happy, really happy. There was this strange twinkle in her eyes and she looked with all the love towards the man in front of her. So if she was happy, Astoria did not mind but Astoria Greengrass needed answers. She smirked, after leaving her alone for two years her sister needed to be harassed a little... or a lot.

* * *

Isabelle Greengrass loved her daughter. She and her husband had an arranged marriage. In the beginning it had been awkward at first but later they had found love. She loved her husband and had hoped that for Daphne it would be the same thing. Daphne was lucky to get a choice in the matter of which betrothal contract but she had disappeared after her final year. Isabelle knew that it had something to do with the contract. Daphne was more of a Dickerson than a Greengrass. She was as headstrong as her aunt had been and would never do anything she did not want to. She was ambitious, clever and intelligent. She would do anything to achieve her goals. So she disappeared... to avoid a marriage contract.

And now two years later she was there in newspaper on the front page in an exclusive article stating she was dating, practically the most eligible bachelor in Wizarding Europe.

She glanced again at the paper. She knew that her daughter had assumed that they had been doing things so as to get the 'highest bidder' or the most advantageous deal but what Daphne did not realize that they had done those things to secure a future for their daughter, the Dark Lord was rising and The Chosen One had disappeared. Everyone believed he had fled and there was no hope. So marrying someone stable in the society would have assured a stable future for their daughters, thus they made up marriage contracts, and Astoria was made to sign one with Draco Malfoy while Daphne had a choice.

What Daphne did was disappear... But now she was happy, happier than her mother had ever seen her. Whatever the reason was she needed to meet her daughter and had to talk about many things.

* * *

Cyrus Greengrass was beyond surprised on finding that her daughter had made the front page for dating the chosen one. He was not at all surprised when she had disappeared. He had expected something like that from her eldest daughter so being surprised was not an option there, but finding his 'Slytherin Ice Princess' on the front page of daily prophet with 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' had successfully surprised him.

He had only one aim in his mind while setting the marriage contracts, which was a stable future for his little princesses. He needed to talk to his daughter and clarify things with her. She needed to know certain things and well he needed to also talk to his 'potential son in law'...


	14. Meeting Miss Weasley

**The crazy thing about posting a chapter on FF is that you keep on checking your emails to see how many people follows, favourites and reviews on your story... I am obsessed and jittery whole day due to that and almost jump if my cell phone sneezes. That is my ringtone... never mind... Well here is the next chapter and I have kept my promise of 1000 words in each chapter. Well, and everyone who has reviewed followed and favorited thank you a lot.**

_**Chapter 13: Meeting Ginny Weasley**_

Harry woke up to find a letter from Gringotts lying on his bed. Goblins were really amazing creatures. 'It is good that they were not power hungry otherwise, neither Wizards nor Muggles would have survived.' He thought remembering the Goblins' Uprising and its consequences. He had successfully avoided unwanted letters from witches and wizards but could not possibly avoid Goblins. He picked up the letter and broke the seal open. The letter read,

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**It has come to our notice that you are currently in a Magical Home and not the University you joined early September. So we took this opportunity to inform you about the matters you had requested.**_

_**First of all the total of your 19 Potter, 8 Peverell, 16 Black and 3 Evans' vaults are under your complete access and the probations from you has been removed, this entails that you can take possession of the proceeds your parents had left under your name and you can even emancipate the title of Lord Black and Lord Potter.**_

_**If it suits you, we can arrange a meeting with you today, no later than 12 noon. If it is acceptable reply an affirmative to us.**_

_**At Your Service,**_

_**Director Ragnok**_

_**Gringotts Bank.**_

Harry read through it twice and then realized that he would need to borrow Draco's owl to send the reply as the Lupins did not own one, Tonks and Remus thought they were too messy and not worth the trouble. He scribbled the positive reply and then went down to Draco's room. Draco had been living in Grimmauld's place since his father had sort of disinherited him, well not exactly because he needed someone to continue the Malfoy line but without any doubt Lucius was not proud of his son's actions.

"Draco, can I borrow Orion?" Harry asked as he entered the room not actually taking in the surroundings.

"Yeah sure." Draco replied, but his voice was nervous.

Harry looked up from his letter which he had been putting in the envelope.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to fine Hermione in Draco Malfoy's room then the surprise faded quickly and a smirk found its place on his face, "Oooh looks like someone got laid..."

Well Harry knew that was not the case because both Draco and Hermione were completely dressed but seeing their flushed faces was worth it.

"What's going on here?" Daphne asked coming in and Harry was surprised to see her pyjamas they were really short black shorts and a short red t-shirt. "You are staring, Potter." Daphne said and Harry blushed quite similarly to the former mentioned couple. "So, what's up?"

"Ceiling" Harry replied in a monotonous tone.

Daphne rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Draco and Hermione looked at the couple oddly but said nothing.

"I got a letter from Gringotts and I need to visit the Director today." Harry said to the three curious faces.

"I am coming with you." Daphne said quickly, "No I am not staying here; we have to discuss some of the contracts with Director, remember?"

Harry nodded. Decision made... He did not want to waste time arguing with Daphne, she would convince him sooner or later.

* * *

Harry came out of Gringotts the meeting had been a success. They had found that Daphne as of yet need not compile any of the Marriage Contracts under her name. Harry had been surprised that Daphne had a choice in it but still she ran away. It was such a un-slytherin thing to do. But thought she had been too drowned in emotions.

The day was going great until they had crossed Weasleys Wizards' Wheezes...

Harry and Daphne were quite lost in their own world until a loud girly shriek got their attention,

"Where have you been Harry James Potter?!" The couple turned to find a petite red-head coming over them or particularly towards Harry.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I did not know that I had to inform you about my every movement and locations?" Harry said icily. A crowd had begun to gather round the place.

"Why are you being so rude?" Ginny asked as though the last seven months did not happen.

"Let me think..." Harry said, mock thinking and glaring at the red-head, "Oh yeah because you cheated on me and I broke up with you?" Harry spat at her.

"Broke up? When?" Ginny asked in the most innocent voice, "I was surprised to see those pictures of you in the paper and that article... Guess Daily Prophet still twists up things." Ginny said as nothing had ever happened and the article was false.

Harry gaped at his former girlfriend. 'How can she act nothing had happened?' he thought wryly as Ginny continued to tug on his arm,

"Come on Harry we have so much to catch up!" she tried to drag him, but Harry stood rooted to the same spot. "Come on, I am your girlfriend, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny whined.

Harry looked at Ginny anger flashing in his eyes. Normally this would be enough to make many back up. But Ginny did not as much as wince at that, "You are not my girlfriend." He said calmly but dangerously, "You haven't been my girlfriend since I found you and that Quidditch Player together in my home."

Ginny seemed fazed for a second by the icy calmness but then quickly gained her composure back as she rolled her eyes. "But Harry you love me!" she whined giving her best pout in his way.

"I don't love you Ginny. I love Daphne and she is my girlfriend." Harry said menacingly to the girl he once thought he loved, what had happened to her? Or was she always like this?

Ginny smirked at Harry like the cat who got the canary she cackled like one of the evil witches in Muggle fairy tales and said, "Daphne Greengrass?" she asked innocently, "Oh the same Daphne Greengrass who dated your current best friend, Draco Malfoy for almost two years, huh?"

Harry looked shocked at the revelation. He thought he knew everything about Daphne but he definitely did not know _this_. He thought this might be Ginny's tricks but he a small voice in the back of his had reminded him, 'you never know.'

Ginny cackled again. "Well next time my dear have your facts clear." She said and turned flipping her long red hair and left.

Harry turned to look at his girlfriend who looked surprised as well as a little guilty, "Is it true Daphne?" he asked.

Daphne looked at him for a moment before whispering a quiet, "Yes"

**Cliffhanger I know... I might as well cackle like Ginny now... Hope you liked this chapter... It was not planned in the outline but my muse got better of me, I guess... Well, now after this new plot added the story might lengthen by a few chapters... Hope you don't mind. **


	15. The Green and Silver Trio

You guys don't trust me! The cliffy was not for Harry's reaction... It was for the story of why Daphne did un-Slytherin thing! Well guys I am disappointed that you don't trust me but what can I do? Thanks to Xavras, RedAlphaTitan and Vampireex.

**Chapter 14**

Harry looked at Daphne for a moment. "It doesn't matter now" he said shrugging, "you dated him two years ago... And you are over it aren't you?" Harry asked and Daphne nodded. "I just wish you'd tell me earlier, I mean you know even about my first kiss..."

"Which was wet" Daphne completed and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Come on, I'll take you to the lunch I promised you." He said taking her hand and leading her to a small restaurant in Diagon Alley.

As they sat down on the table and ordered fish and chips Daphne looked at Harry and began, "I knew I ought to tell you before but it never came up. Well, Draco and I began like normal 'high school' couples, in our fifth year, we were happy and thought that we were totally in love and then sixth year came and he was given that task. As Voldemort had returned and Lucius Malfoy was confirmed a Death Eater, my father had asked me to break any relationships with Draco Malfoy as he wanted to maintain neutrality in the war. That is why I was surprised at the fact that he had offered you a Marriage Contract to you for me and of Astoria to Draco, when he had made it clear that we should not associate with him. Well between my dad's demands and Draco's task we had drifted apart and well... then there was the contract. I was already angry with my parents and was blaming them for me and Draco not being together so when the letter arrived I was beyond angry they had no right to control my life. I was in contact with Sam as she was my pen-friend. I told her about my problems and then she suggested the idea. I took an "Adjusting in Muggle Society Course" and the eligibility test to the University and well...you know the rest."

Harry looked at his girlfriend, yes he was surprised that Draco and Daphne had dated and no, it did not necessarily matter to him now. But this new revelation explained a lot. The reason of leaving was not entirely the marriage contract but added fuel to the fire, obviously. But the reason was bitterness towards her parents. He briefly wondered whether she would like to make amends with her family. Now, knowing that Daphne was alive and back in Wizarding World they would actually want to meet her or expect some answers in the least. He did not exactly know whether he wanted to meet the family or not. The marriage contract though common in the Wizarding World seemed totally barbaric to him. Wizarding World is stuck in nineteenth century England and needed the 'Industrial Revolution' and who would be better to do it than the 'bloody boy who lived', and as for in here for a month of holidays, rather make the best of it.

~~oo00oo~~

Draco Malfoy looked at his former enemy and current best friend with exasperation, this boy wanted to change the age old Wizarding laws!

"I think all in all it is a good idea," he said after sighing in exasperation, "Obviously Wizarding world needs to be introduced to cell phones much easier, compact and convenient then floo calls and owls. Internet and computer are a must. We can improve them with magic. And the most important..." One would have thought it would be something revolutionary, related to medicals, physics, chemistry or something like that but he said, "Pens. Honestly, they still fuss with feathers, quills and ink, it is much easier and paper is much more smooth and resistant than parchment!"

Harry chuckled, he had explained his ideas and plans to Draco and he had been amused no doubt by his reaction.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked coming in. Harry had a sense of déjà vu but it used to be him and Ron previously, but now the thought of the red-head made him boil in anger. The things Ron had been saying about him and Hermione was beyond forgiveness. He had made an official statement that he had left them in the tent because; Harry and Hermione were concentrating more on each other than the task at hand. That 'he did not want any more casualties, while Harry and Hermione were in their love bubble'.

Harry who had been at first reluctant to read the Weasleys' comments had been forced by Daphne to read them after she had read it. Harry was so angry that he was about to leave and go and kill the red-headed baboon right away.

But he was stopped by Hermione, Draco and Daphne. He felt a little guilty that he had left Hermione here and she had to suffer the continuous taunts and remarks of Ginny, Ron and Lavender his girlfriend. Ginny had as far had said to Hermione that she would not be able to find any guy and only her brother was interested in her and now she wasted a golden opportunity. While not published, Mrs. Weasley's views were quite similar to Ginny's.

"Oh posh! Stop beating yourself over it!" Draco said sternly to Hermione, "I have told you before, Weaslelbee lost a golden opportunity and you can have any guy you like."

Hermione had blushed deeply and it amused Harry to see the two interact maybe leaving the two of them together was not a bad idea after all, they both seemed to like each other better since he had last seen them. He remembered that while Harry and Draco had started a friendship right after the war, Ron was in his same "He is evil good for nothing Slytherin you can't trust him" mode 'and I can trust a guy who left me in the middle of nowhere and claims to be my best friend?' he thought. The moment Ron had left the tent Harry knew that things could never be the same between them, even when he came back and the boy's current behaviour just seemed to prove his pint even further. Hermione had always been silent on the friendship between him and Draco but silently encouraged him. No doubt that she had silenced her own opinions and views in order to make the relationship work and thus if anyone had to be blamed for their break up it would be definitely Ron and not Hermione.

In his guilt, Harry had suggested Hermione to join the University with him and Daphne and was not much surprised when she politely declined saying that the new Project of **P and M Enterprises** was really interesting and she would not miss an opportunity like this. Harry had teased her subtly that maybe a blonde former Slytherin was more interesting then the project and she did not even deny it just smiled and changed the topic.

Harry and Draco had decided that they would announce their "project" in the Christmas Ball and that would mean he will have to attend and moreover that would mean a shopping trip to buy new robes. The girls, being the girls they were excited at the prospect of new clothes. Harry had been convinced Hermione Granger was a girl in the Yule Ball and would not question it but he said the he would give the 'big brother's speech to her date' and Hermione rolled her eyes saying that she was rather the older one among the two and she was by far much mature that him. Harry had pouted and stuck his tongue out at Hermione which even further proved her point.

The surprising event of the day was the fact that they had received an owl from Greengrasses requesting a meeting from them. Daphne had been reluctant at first to go but then Harry who needed a few answers of his own from the family of his girlfriend convinced her to come along with him. The meeting was to take place tomorrow and Harry went to bed with many things in mind. Next day, would be quite eventful... no doubt there.


	16. Meeting Female Greengrasses

Chapter 15: Meeting Female Greengrasses

Daphne stood in front of the similar manor as she looked at the grandeur of the place. It had been three years since she came here because she never returned since she had left for the Seventh Year. That year was hard on everyone. What with the Carrows in the school and their inhuman punishments. Those were the times when her 'Ice Princess' persona helped the most. It was successful at keeping people at bay. That even meant that she didn't have any friends, Tracey had fled from the country after the official announcement of The Dark Lord's return.

Then Harry, Hermione and Weasley came on that ill-fated day of May. So many died but so did Voldemort. I touched my waist lightly as I remembered that night. Not all the Slytherins ran away that night as Pansy had suggested. But a few of us stayed and fought. Her reflections were turned short as she felt a hand on her back. Daphne turned to see Harry smile gently at her. His green eyes were soft and gentle, saying silently that he will be there no matter what. Daphne tried to give him a smile but it came out something between a grimace and frown.

The expression was so weird that Harry let out a low chuckle, "Everything will be fine, Greengrass." He said with an amused smile.

"However can you be so calm?" Daphne asked looking at her boyfriend curiously.

Harry grinned devilishly, "Darling, I am the saviour of Light, 'the boy who killed the Dark Lord', don't you think it would take something more to intimidate me? And I am sure they would be intimidated by me."

Daphne raised an expertly manicured eyebrow at 'the Saviour of Light'. This boy was supposedly hiding from fame.

"Hehe...Dear, I don't like fame, media and the attention but something I have realized being with you is that if you have it and can't get rid of it better make best use of it."

Daphne gave him a strange look and to his ultimate surprise she felt her forehead, "You are acting strange Potter." She said looking sceptical and then purposefully went towards the manor tugging along Harry as she did so.

Harry followed her girlfriend. She had been a little nervous since she had received the letter and had tried hard not to show it, but in the past few months with the time he had spent with her, he learned to read her and her little nervous actions. He silently slipped his hand in Daphne's and smiled as he saw Daphne's lips twitch in a smile.

They reached the grand big door and Daphne tapped it with her wand. The gate opened and they stepped in but before Daphne could take in the surroundings she was tackled in a big hug by her sister.

"Very lady-like, Tori" Daphne said but she was smiling and her eyes were filled with tears as she avoided the lump in her throat and the tears which threatened to spill.

Astoria stepped out from her sister's embrace and glared at her. "You just disappeared, huh?" she asked angrily, "And don't tell me about being lady-like look at you!"

Harry and Daphne chuckled. Daphne had purposefully cut her long black hair in a short spiky hairstyle with bangs falling just above her eyes. She wasn't wearing a robe nor a sundress or skirt but faded blue jeans and a white shirt saying, "CHEMISTRY=YOU AND ME" below her leather jacket. If she had a bike she could have easily passed for 'the badass girl'.

"You probably realize Mrs. Eleanore will have a fit if she sees you like that?" Astoria asked her sister.

Daphne chuckled and said, "She will give me how Draco is better than me in etiquettes lecture again or she may die of heart attack and I am counting on the latter part."

"Mrs. Eleanore?" Harry asked looking between the two sisters who seemed to be perfectly normal, if you ignore the fact that one looked like a brunette badass and the other was a blonde babe with long wavy hair reaching her waist and she was wearing a dark green witch's robe.

"Our etiquette class teacher" Daphne informed Harry and looked at her sister.

"Where are Mr. And Mrs. Greengrass?" she asked in a cold tone and instinctively Harry reached for her hand.

"Waiting for the two of you in the foyer" Astoria replied her green eyes amused at Harry's reaction.

"Potter, you might have killed the Dark Lord but if you hurt my sister, you will see worse." Astoria said threateningly to Harry and then smiled brightly as though a switch went off and led the couple to the 'foyer' that is the reception room which would usually be called 'family room'.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Daphne who just shrugged in a nonchalant way but was obviously proud of her sister as she smiled brightly.

They followed the cheerful blonde to a fancy looking room, as they entered there was a shriek, "What are you wearing Daphne Annabelle Greengrass?!" asked Mrs. Greengrass absolutely appalled at her daughter's choice of clothes. There was a tradition that when the propósito meets the parents in Wizarding World they had to wear elegant black robes. Harry was wearing robes but the angry and 'badass', Daphne was not.

Daphne looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. "They are called clothes, mother." She said coldly.

Harry looked surprised at her tone. He had expected that she would be angry but not angry enough to slip in the Ice Princess mode.

"Psh!" Mrs. Greengrass exclaimed elegantly, "You know the tradition Daphne." She said in a softer tone knowing that it was no use to further anger her already angry daughter.

"I know it and I am not following it." Daphne said adamantly.

"Fine" Mrs. Greengrass conceded, "Sit down at least."

Daphne tried to lead Harry to one of the sofas but Harry looked at Daphne with an amused grin on his face, "At least let me introduce myself, honey." He said and Daphne could hear the humor in his voice.

"I am Harry Potter, pleased to meet you Lady Greengrass." He said bowing slightly and taking Mrs. Greengrass' hand and kissing it lightly. In the perfect 'Pure-blood' manner to which Daphne snorted in and unlady-like manner.

"The pleasure is mine Mister or shall I say, Lord Potter?" Harry nodded and Daphne huffed and said, "Are we done with all that? She asked and without waiting for an reply she held Harry by arm and led him to the sofa and sat close beside him.

Astoria and Isabelle looked amused by Daphne's actions. Even though Daphne was soft-hearted in the end she never had let it on that she needed anyone, but the way she acted around Harry Potter it was obvious that she needed him, the question that came in both of their minds was "Did he need her?"

_A/N: Now I know Harry is adamant about his views and well I am talking about a more responsible and friend of Draco Malfoy Harry so I thing he would wear the robes to make an impression on Daphne's parents and Daphne who is still angry at her parents is standing up against whatever she had been taught. Besides that about Daphne addressing her parents as Mother and Father... I think that is more appropriate than "Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass" because she may address them as that in her mind but not to her face. Some things are hard to brainwash. Anymore faults or errors, feel free to point them out._

_Hoped you liked it! REVIEW!_


	17. A THING CALLED FAMILY

CHAPTER 16 A THING CALLED FAMILY

Isabelle Greengrass led her daughter and Harry Potter to her husband's study. To her, it was still surreal that her daughter appropriately dubbed 'Slytherin Ice Princess' in her school days was dating, 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', Harry Potter. Not that it mattered to her. She silently glanced at her daughter and stifled a sigh. Her daughter had become a rebel, no doubt. She shouldn't be that surprised though. She knew it was her fault and she should have given all her love to her daughter, praised her... maybe just paid a little more attention to her then to the society. There is no good enough reason why she neglected her daughter. She was just a coward, scared to show her emotions, the tendency which had unfortunately passed on to her elder daughter, but she was glad that Daphne had found someone like Harry who would melt the 'ice' off the ice princess.

They entered a posh looking study decorated with lush maroon carpet and polished red wood. The study was dimly lit with shelves of books all around. Only place with ample of light was the desk in one corner of the den, the place had a formidable feeling. Sat on a brown leather chair in front of the working desk was an even more formidable looking man, who turned at the sound of footsteps. Daphne took in a sharp breath as she looked at her father. The man, however cold and impassive the man was, he never failed to intimidate her. She was always awed of the calmed composedness of her father which never wavered. He was always under a mask which she had only seen once waver... And she did not want to witness anything like that again for sure.

Cyrus Greengrass looked at her daughter and inwardly smiled at the 'rebellion' she was showing. Dressed in stoic Muggle attire, she had even chopped off many of her hair; she had inherited a lot of her mother's genes and his own mask which she had on now.

"Lord Potter, plaisir de vous rencontrer" Cyrus said trying to intimidate the by the French greeting. It was quite common in pureblood society for the Lords and Ladies and even their children to know fluent French.

"plaisir est pour moi" Harry replied smirking. Indeed Harry had not known about the pureblood traditions but Draco had taken upon himself to educate him on the topic, muttering about 'ignorant members of the society'.

Cyrus Greengrass looked at the boy appreciatively, "I am glad that some of us remembered the traditions" glancing pointedly at his daughter as he shook Harry's hand.

Daphne's jaw dropped at the playful tone of her father. She looked confused as her mask slipped quickly, her surprise was soon replaced by wariness as she narrowed her eyed and looked her father suspiciously.

Her father dismissed her as usual. He started to talk to Harry about his future plans and 'M&P' businesses. Daphne sat there silently. She got the feeling like she was intruding in one of her father's business meetings. She looked at Harry. He surprised her the most. Whenever she thought that she knew him, he surprised her with some sort of new trump card she knew nothing about. After about an hour of talking with Harry her father turned to her, "Daphne I would like to talk to you privately, there are some things I would like to explain."

Daphne glanced warily at her father, her mask intact showing no emotion.

"Please" her father insisted.

She nodded and her father turned to Harry, "I hope you wouldn't mind waiting in the foyer, would you?"

Harry shook his head, "No Lord Greengrass, it is fine I will wait in the foyer while you talk with your daughter..." He glanced at Daphne who nodded slightly and uncertainly, he gave her an encouraging nod and left the room.

"Daphne..." Cyrus Greengrass began.

"Father, I know as per the Wizarding Laws I was supposed to be betrothed to the most beneficial partner, he would own me and whatever he will ask me to do I would be duty-bound to perform. But you said that we would be different from the other Pureblood families. You said that I would have a choice in what I would want. You said that you won't force any of your daughters into something they did not want. Why, father? Why did you give me false hopes? You could have just told us what we should expect our future as..." Daphne breathed heavily all her emotions were on the loose today.

"Daphne... I am sorry I had fully intended to keep on my promises and have been working for it. That was the reason me and your mother couldn't give you our full attention, the attention you deserved but the return of Dark Lord just ruined everything. All we wanted in that moment was your safety and the best way was marrying you to some influential person who would keep you safe..."

"Father you know the Magical Betrothal Contracts and you know very well how much rights women have in them."

"I know Daphne... But you must understand that your well being, your life was my first priority at that moment. The war seemed imminent but the end wasn't. All I wanted was to you being healthy and happy."

"I felt betrayed..." Daphne said with unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Father, I felt betrayed. I never wanted to be like Pansy Parkinson or Narcissa Malfoy, being hoarded by their husbands in something they did not want to do. You and mother loved each other, you marriage just made it official. I wanted something like that... And you promised me I would get it; I would have my say, my career, my future... And then without warning you send me a letter saying that I had to choose most beneficial contract. What would you have done in my shoes, father? Even though you and mother say I am more of my maternal side, I know I am the most like you father. Even though we did not talk much or spent time together, you understood me the best. You understood the reason for my mask. You understood how lonely I was when Nana died. So tell me what would you have done if the same had happened to you?"

Cyrus looked at her daughter for a long moment and then sighed, "Exactly the same thing what you have done." He said in a whisper. "I am sorry Daphne, I have failed you..."

_Meanwhile_

"Mr. Potter, do you mi

"Mind if I talk to you?" Isabelle asked tentatively to the young Lord.

"Sure, Lady Greengrass and please call me Harry." Harry said.

"Harry, I do not know you well but let's just say I have heard about you a lot. And all of them are positive things. Quite different from the magical world... but positive, Harry, the women in the Wizarding World have no rights or say in the society as such, you must have noticed that maximum of the working and successful women are either widowed or unmarried, Aurora Sinistra, Minerva, Amelia and many more,

"But from what I have seen you give my daughter a choice. A choice where she has a choice to choose what she wants and needs, to have a career and work hard, you don't want her just as a source of children or other purposes. You respect her and treat her as your equal and for that I am completely grateful to you Harry. Before you say anything, I and Daphne's father had always hoped to have a similar kind of relationship for her but the return of Dark Lord just ruined all our plans and intentions. All we could do was marrying them to someone influential so that they would survive and would not need to do the Dark Lord's bidding; I know she might have felt betrayed... But Harry she found you. As glad as I am with the fact, I know you hold the power to hurt her and I beg of you, please don't do that. I and her father have hurt her and within her calm and cool exterior she is broken. Please, just don't hurt her."

Harry looked at the woman warily he had expected Daphne's parents to be cold but they weren't, "I assure you that I won't hurt Daphne. And as much power as I hold to hurt her she holds the same. At first I thought that it was just casual dating but in the course of time I have realized that I love her, love her more than I had loved anyone."


	18. Christmas Shopping

**_All right lovelies some announcements:_**

**_1. Sorry for late update I finished my March Major Test... I hope I get 600+ in this one... _**

**_2. People complaining about my grammar.. I used to be an ace at it before I took Science as a subject where my professors reprimanded me on my over focus on Grammar... So I am trying my best to improve it._**

**_A Question... Next Chapter... Christmas? Or Mrs. Weasley? (I have written both of them but can't decide the sequence._**

CHAPTER 17:

Daphne could not sleep. She helplessly lay in her bed waiting for sleep to claim her. She had met her parents today after two years. She still could not trust her father and his intentions and some questions seemed unanswered. But through everything Harry had trusted her parents, something had made him trust them and Daphne had no idea what it was.

When she had returned from her father's study her mother's tone had changed. When Daphne and Harry had first entered the foyer her mother seemed doubting, nervous and anxious but when she returned from her father's study she was joyous and the odd thing was she was _showing_ it. She seemed to be doting on Harry all evening which was something totally unexpected. It was obvious that something had happened between Harry and her mother but Daphne had not got any chance to ask Harry about it. Daphne got up in a sitting position on her bed and sighed placing her head in her hands, giving up the prospect of sleeping she got up and went down to the kitchen. Some chocolate or ice-cream would definitely do her good.

She treaded silently through the passageway as she crossed Harry's room. Remus, Tonks and Teddy were out on a family weekend, which they definitely needed, as on Tuesday Remus would be drinking the potion, and a week after that was Christmas. She just then realized that she had not bought any gifts and this Christmas she had a long list. She shook her head as she reached the kitchen door, 'Who would have thought Harry Potter would be in my Christmas list?' she thought.

She opened the door to find Harry in front of the open refrigerator, his head turned towards the door, "What are you doing here?" he asked as the surprise of her presence faded.

"Can't sleep." She replied with a sigh, "You too?"

He nodded and extracted a tub of chocolate ice-cream from the freezer.

'Looks like great minds do think alike.' She thought as he offered her a spoon and she took it.

The settled on the sofa in the drawing room, sitting close to each other and the tub of ice-cream between them.

"What about did you talk with my mother today?" Daphne asked Harry as she took a spoonful of ice-cream and licked it clean.

Harry smirked at her, "Something between us."

Daphne raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him and asked, "Between you and my mother?"

Harry chuckled at her tone and touched her cheek as he removed the loose bangs of hair from her face, "She was just worried about you" he said softly, "and I assured her there was nothing to worry."

"What did you say to her? She was practically doting over you and mind you that is unusual for my mother." Daphne said, enjoying his touch on her skin, it spread tingles through her body and she involuntarily leaned into his touch.

"Hmm..." Harry said pretending to be in deep thought, "I just said her that she need not worry about you because I am eager to take their job."

Daphne's face broke into a sunny smile as he continued, "And I love you."

That is the moment Daphne knew that there was no way she was going to get tired of hearing those three words from him, again and again.

"I love you too." She said and Harry smiled and kissed her.

There was something different about this kiss, it was same yet different from all the kisses they had shared there was something more deep and yet a promise for more...

_...Scene Break..._

"What do you think I should give Draco?" Harry asked Daphne they were doing their Christmas shopping together.

"A pink cell phone" Daphne said seriously and Harry laughed, that is a nice idea as mock gift but what should I actually give him?"

"Ugh, I suggested it as the actual gift." Daphne smirked and Harry shook his head.

"On second thoughts," began Daphne, "You know I saw that couple gifts in the last store, you could give it to Draco too. I mean we all know you are his Prince Charming."

"You really should not know those Muggle phrases and using them in this way!" Harry exclaimed rolling his eyes.

Daphne and Hermione had this strange habit of making him and Draco a couple I quote, 'All those hatred was passionate none the less.' Hermione had said seriously and Daphne had said, 'The sexual tension is so thick that I can't breathe.'

"You know, sorry for asking I am just going to buy him the latest version of the 'Which Broomstick' with a credit card to buy the one he likes the best." Harry said.

"Okay, I am gonna go to the bookstore I am not at all interested in spending an hour in the broomstick shop, again."

"Could say the same about bookstore." Harry retorted.

"Touché" Daphne replied and kissed him on the cheek to buy gifts for Harry and she had something perfect on her mind.

Harry knew that she was going to buy something for him because he had already got Draco's gift and had to buy her gift now.

He made his way towards the jewellery store next to the Brooms shop.

"Ah one more" the shopkeeper smiled, "gift for a young lady, I suppose?"

Harry nodded at the old shopkeeper who smiled knowingly and led him to the bracelet section, "Well" he said, "these are quite popular at the time of Christmas, with specific charms and runes and protection spells." The shopkeeper informed him and Harry nodded.

"Look, I was thinking about something different than um a bracelet, it should be different and special for her." Harry said a bit uncomfortably to the shopkeeper.

"Hmm..." The shopkeeper was a bit thoughtful for a moment and then said, "You wait here, I think I have a thing for you."

Harry waited for a while as the man went to what he assumed the workshop or store. He looked around the artefacts and chose a bracelet each for Hermione, Luna and Hannah, who had become a good friend since she started dating Neville.

The shopkeeper returned a while letter with a delicate looking box in his hand.

"Well. I don't generally keep it on display as bracelets, rings and necklaces do but if you want you can try this..." he opened the box to reveal a silver pen with intricate designs on it and golden linings accenting it. A look at the pen and he knew that this was something Daphne would like.

"These are special runes for protection and basic not get lost, this artefact is quite old and actually acquired from Muggle royal family."

"How much?" Harry asked immediately, he had finally chosen a gift and he would not go tallying on this one. The shopkeeper chuckled and asked him would he like something engraved on it. Harry decided on her name and a quote he loved.

After that Harry paid for his purchases and as he was about to leave the store his eyes fell on a ring, a promise ring...


	19. The Christmas Ball

**A/N: You will find this eerily familar to How I Met Your Mother... Just the starting... Just imagine Ted Mosby's voice in the starting and those who don't know it just continue. **

CHAPTER 18: This Christmas Ball

The Ministry's events were bound to have some or the other kind of drama and if Harry had to tell the story about how he proposed to their mother to his kids...

Kids, did Harry ever tell you how he proposed your mother?

Well it all began when Harry had suggested Draco to revolutionize the Wizarding World through P & M Enterprises. The project was completed in theory and formalities; the official announcement was to be made on the Christmas Ball. The Ball was arranged every Christmas by the Ministry. The first year it was to help people heal the wounds and ease the pain the war had caused. But it was such a big hit amongst the community that it was repeated every year and was the talk of the society whenever it approached as something or the other has to happen in the Annual Ministry Ball. It started with the big announcement of Potter and Malfoy friendship in the first ball and Potter and Weasley break up in the second ball. Thus, the third ball was greatly anticipated.

The night was beautiful and it was a second full moon and due to the potion found in India Remus did not morph into a werewolf. But the Lupins did not attend as they wished to spend the Christmas Eve decorating the house and Christmas tree. Even though little Teddy did not understand what was happening he seemed happy and excited as his hair was bubble gum pink (his mother's signature colour) and had a grin on his face revealing the only two teeth he had.

As soon as the black Audi stopped in front of the red carpet, the media got berserk, knowing to whom the car belonged and no, it was not the Transporter it was Draco Malfoy, the playboy.*

The blonde stepped out of the car and in a really gentleman-like fashion opened the door for his date, who was surprisingly Hermione Granger. Yes, there were rumours about them but the rumours were never confirmed until then. Hermione was wearing a deep red sequined ankle-length gown, with a low v-neck, which looked perfect on her. Draco was wearing the customary black suit with a light brown over-coat, which no doubt was going to be the fashion statement this winter.

Draco took Hermione's hand and them, gracefully walked down the red-carpet talking among them and smiling at the cameras once in a while.

Next to step out were Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, officially the most awaited couple for the party. There were rumours that Harry Potter was not going to attend the Ball that year but it seemed like he was in fact going to as he walked down the red carpet with the gorgeous looking Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne wore a beautiful silver ankle-length gown and her hair was styled in an elegant up-do. Harry wore a smart black suit without an overcoat and his hair was the regular traditional Potter mess and Daphne had told Harry not to try and get it flat and I quote she said, "It is part of your charm."

The night well trudged on fine until...

Harry and Draco made the announcement that P and M will now start a new franchise of cell phones, laptops and other electronics and_ pens_. The reaction was better than they expected. There were many who approved, muggle-borns were excited at the prospect and congratulated and thanked them at the fact that they won't be now cut off from technology when they are in the Wizarding world. A few curious ones asked how will they manage to use electricity without the magic messing it up to which Harry explained they would use the charm Lily Potter nee Evans had found when she was in her seventh year on a larger scale and they had made ties with, Samsung, Nokia, Blackberry, Apple and hp and many more leading companies in technology and were thinking of contacting Steve Jobbs, Bill Gates to create Wizard friendly softwares and Mark Zuckerberg to make some Wizarding version of Facebook. There were a few Purebloods who disapproved and honestly, Harry and Draco could not care less about them.

Now, now don't worry, the mess began when...

Harry and Draco stepped down from the raised platform and Draco who was really happy at the approval kissed Hermione on the lips and much to everyone's surprise wasn't hexed or slapped but instead the know-it-all seemed to be enjoying the kiss as much as the ferret was. Harry chuckled and shook his head at the sight of his friends and his hand found Daphne's and he gave it a little squeeze and smiled at her.

There were a few catcalls and whistles from the younger crowd towards the kissing couple and then there was an angry red-head who seemed to think that Hermione Granger was his property, who shouted on the top of the voice,

"What the hell you think you are doing Granger?"

The couple broke apart and Harry groaned at the familiar voice and instinctively wrapped his arm round Daphne's waist, who had an evil glint in her eye and Harry knew trouble when he saw it and let go of Daphne with a nod and smile.

"Weasel, I knew you were a bit dumb but not this much. You have two eyes use them. And if you don't know what they are doing I think Hermione is better off without you."

"No one asked you opinion you Slytherin whore." Ronald Weasley spat angrily, his face as red as his hair.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. One can do many things but everyone who knew Harry Potter knew that never to insult people he cared about and calling his girlfriend a whore?

Draco looked amused at Hermione's reaction and whispered in her ear, "Just realized you were dating a guy with IQ matching a chimp?" Obviously Draco made it sure everyone around including Weasley heard that.

Hermione shook her head, "Don't insult chimps" she replied, "when trained they can be useful allies."

And the crowd chuckled and Ron turned from red to purple. The volcano was about to explode, whilst Harry had his wand out in his hand ready to hex Ronald Weasley but Daphne stopped him.

"Honestly, I can fight my own battles Harry." She said to him and turned towards Weasley.

"You call me a whore? And have you recently looked up in a dictionary to find its meaning. I suggest you do that and go look yourself in the mirror. I am not the one sleeping around with anyone wearing a skirt and ready to remove it for me, Weaselbee, you are. So before you use any adjectives for me make sure you are not the greatest example of it."

"How dare you talk all those lies about my son?!" Came an angry shriek of Molly Weasley. Harry had a grudging respect for the woman who killed Bellatrix with a single curse but right now he glanced warily at her.

"Harry, I expected better of you!" she said to the boy-who-lived, "How can you leave my Ginny for this scarlet woman?"

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said tightly, "I think you should get your facts clear, that _your Ginny_ was cheating on me and is much more of a scarlet woman than Daphne."

"Oh so you say!" Mrs. Weasley replied angrily, "Bet she will leave you after she is done with you or you are just using her like you did with my poor daughter."

"Please Mrs. Weasley, I trust Harry and what he said and from what I have heard your daughter is in no way the victim here, it is Harry." Hermione said before anyone could reply, her hair were crackling, which again was a sign for trouble.

"You!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed at the sight of Hermione, "You ungrateful bitch, we treated you like family and welcomed you in our home and that is how you repay us? My son loved you and you broke his heart! What for? Money, I guess."

"No Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said her voice scarily calm and cold, "For self-respect, your son is just an insecure guy who cannot accept that others are better than him. He cannot accept the fact that his girlfriend has talent and skills to earn far more than him and he cannot just appreciate her knowledge or skills and tries to belittle her in every way possible. And I cannot be expected to sit at home and give birth to babies, I want to have children while I have my own career and if he cannot accept that fact, he is better off without me."

"You are too arrogant for your own good girl, mark my words, no one will want you." Mrs. Weasley replied and Draco chuckled.

The crowd looked at him, "Mrs. Weasley, I don't go kissing girls because I _don't want them_. On the contrary..." He turned abruptly towards Hermione and said, "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" And all eyes were on the brunette whose face broke into a sunny smile as she nodded and the crowd obediently cheered, okay they did not but for the sake of this story they did.

"So that concern of yours is solved Mrs. Weasley, I'll solve the next one." Harry said as the couple kissed for the second time that night. He retrieved a black box from his pocket and the crowd gasped, and this time they did.

"Daphne, will you marry me?"

The whole hall was silent and looked at the couple, many standing on toes to get a glimpse.

"Harry you don't need to propose me just because..."

"Honestly," Harry smirked, "Do you think I had a vision that Mrs. Weasley was going to question my intentions at the party? I had everything planned, a dinner, and a walk and then after that ask you in private. Mrs. Weasley just acted as a catalyst and the reaction occurred much more quickly. "

Daphne had swirl of emotions in her mind. She loved Harry, true. But was she ready for such a big commitment? Did she love him enough? Weren't the going too fast? These and many other cons of accepting the proposal, but one look at Harry and the way he was kneeling in front of her with that loving expression, she just could not say no and she said yes...

_Scene Break_

After the many congratulations, Harry took Daphne to his intended date and then the walk.

Daphne asked him, "Harry, don't take me the wrong way, what made you ask me now so suddenly, I mean we had discussed about this before and thought that we would take things slow..."

Harry rubbed his neck nervously and looked at her, "Actually, it was the spur of the moment thing, while I had the date and Christmas Eve dinner, proposing you was not on the list. But I don't regret it, as you said yes." With a glance at Daphne's not so wary face, he added with a cheeky grin, "And it won't look good if the 'Man Who Defeated Nose-less Hypocrite' not to mention 'Most Eligible Bachelor of Wizarding Society, Europe' will be denied by a girl."

Daphne looked at him sternly, "I don't know what possessed me." She said fingering the band on her finger. For a moment Harry thought she was going to give back the ring but then she gave him a bright smile and said, "But I don't regret it either."

* * *

_*Think of Barney Stinson and Robin Schrebatsky in Season 8 Episode 11/12...The Final Page. I cried! I assure you they were happy tears! No spoilers there but one thing that everyone knows Barney Stinson is awesome! And yeah, I am a bit inspired by HIMYM. I think next story would be titled How I Met Your Mother? Harry stating how he met Daphne to his kids? Its all in my head and if any of you plan to write it, please inform me, I will read it and obviously won't write the story then.  
_

_So is this should be the last chapter! I have an epilogue as next chapter ready but I am unable to decide... There should be a sequel? Anyways next chapter will be epilogue._

_Thanks to all those who stuck by me and to those who are reading this now._

_Love,_

_Anka._


	20. The Epilogue

**_So here it is the Epilogue. It is on the shorter side. But I am not so good at writing the ends. Hope you like it._**

CHAPTER 20: The Epilogue.

_~Four Years Later~_

The Potter Manor was again dressed up for the Christmas Eve, a tradition started three years ago. Harry Potter, the Lord of the house was happy to put in the simplest manner. He smiled as he thought about the Christmases of the Past. Four years ago he had proposed Daphne. Three Years ago they were having a rough patch and close to break-up and calling off the engagement, then on Astoria's winter wedding, she had dressed up in that gorgeous purple knee-length gown and looking at the happy couple he had almost seen the same future with Daphne and realized that he was not ready to lose her, whatever the difficulties may arise and then on Christmas Eve he had taken her to the same restaurant as previous year and then they made up.

The year later, there were problems between Hermione and Draco and Harry and Daphne were in the middle, trying with all their might not to choose any sides and again on Christmas Eve, each of them had invited Draco and Hermione respectively and practically locked them up in a room, hoping that the both of them and their relationship survives and much to everyone's surprise the next morning in Christmas Day they came out engaged and what happened there is still a mystery to Harry and he would like to keep it that way...

"Harry! Stop day-dreaming and help me with the decorations!" Daphne's voice broke Harry out of his reverie.

"I thought Elly and Ravier were helping you with the decorations?" Harry asked.

Elly and Ravier were the Potter house-elves.

"Yes, they are but I need your help decorating the Christmas tree, manually." Daphne added as he reached for his wand.

He sighed but with a smile went towards the box of decorations and began decorating.

"When are others coming for dinner?"

"They will be here at about six and dinner is at seven." Daphne replied. "You are asking this the third time what's on your mind?"

"Well, we are going to announce the date and I bet Tonks, Sam and Hermione are going to get excited and stuff and then there will be Draco, Neville and Jake..." Harry rambled.

"I think we have had this conversation before, we are not going to elope. It took one year for my father to cool down after the engagement without his permission incident. And if we don't marry in front of him I am not going to hear the end of it and neither are you."

"But you know that whatever we do, the media will make a big issue of it and I want a normal wedding." Harry said.

"You are Harry Potter, since when anything is normal with you?" Daphne chuckled touching his cheek.

"Hmph..." Harry said and then said, "There is this one thing."

"Hmm..." Daphne said, returning to decorating the tree.

"You know the meeting I had with Minerva a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Well, you see the Defence Against the Dark Arts position will be empty again next year as the current professor is to be married and can't take the job anymore." Harry began.

"But won't taking the job mean that you will move to Hogwarts full time, I mean, I can't stay away from you all year." Harry smiled and kissed her. Even after four years of relationship, they were like a teenage, high school couple.

"And what about the job we have as counsellors in Emerald School?" Daphne asked a little breathlessly.

"Well, I explained the concept of counsellors to Minerva and she thinks that counsellors would be the thing that is absolutely necessary for the house unity and to prevent a second Voldemort."

"I am not getting where you are going with this..." Daphne said.

"She said that you can take the place of the counsellor starting next year. She wanted me to take it too but then the defence against the dark arts was available."

"So you are saying... That we will be back to Hogwarts, together? And you teach and I will counsel?"

"Yeah..." Harry said slowly. "But obviously we have time to discuss it and..."

Harry was cut off as Daphne kissed him and said, "I will love to! I... just love it."

"And I love you Professor Greengrass soon to be Potter." Harry replied and kissed her again.

_Sometimes, the end doesn't matter but what matters is the journey and this was just the beginning of the Happy Ending._

_**The End**_

_Thank you for sticking with me till the end!  
_

_Note: The sequel is not planned. My next story is called "The Band of Godfathers" Well I am posting it tomorrow, and "How I Met Your Mother:Magical Style" is going to be posted next weekend._


End file.
